Te amo, más que a la música
by TheSickestGirl
Summary: UA- Quinn Fabray es una joven diferente cuya pasión es la música y su banda, famosa por su dureza y rebeldía, Rachel Berry una actriz de Broadway cuya vida es algo lineal hasta que cierta rubia mandona se topa en su camino y las cosas cambian. Faberry, Brittana, mi summary apesta, denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Te amo, más que a la música.**

Hola les traigo esta nueva historia espero les guste, se me ocurrió la idea hace poco y no se aún como termine, pronto irán conociendo el pasado de los personajes y mejor la historia, bueno disfruten.

**Summary:** UA- Quinn Fabray es una joven diferente cuya pasión es la música y su banda, famosa por su dureza y rebeldía, Rachel Berry una actriz de Broadway cuya vida es algo lineal hasta que cierta rubia mandona se topa en su camino y las cosas cambian.

**Capítulo 1- Una piedra en el camino.**

Eran alrededor de las 4am de la mañana, era sábado y una rubia despertaba, dirigía su mirada pesada a su alrededor y notó cosas fuera de lugar, no parecía ser su cuarto, ni el de alguna de sus amigas, se sentó en la cama y divisó mejor el lugar, efectivamente no era su cuarto, notó que algo se movía en la cama y eso llamó su atención, a su lado estaba una joven, se veía su espalda desnuda y como su cuerpo se movía al ritmo de su respiración, todo empezaba a encajar enumerando sus memorias del viernes por la noche, una presentación con su banda, fiesta después, coqueteos, abuso de tragos, "llévame a tu casa" y aquí con una desconocida, se levantó y buscó su ropa sigilosamente, dejando una nota salió del lugar "_Gracias por la noche, nos vemos, algún día" _Sólo deseaba que esa chica no tuviese su número o algo, fue algo se una noche.

Saliendo del edificio llamó a su mejor amiga, Santana, que también era parte de su banda llamada "The Unholy Trinity" Tenían ensayo en un par de horas y de seguro su amiga latina se había quedado con su novia Britt y pasaron la noche muy ocupadas como para dejar que aceptara irse con una extraña. Luego de marcar la latina por fin atendió.

-Hey rubia ¿Dónde estás? – Decía la latina al otro lado de la línea, Quinn dio un suspiro y se propuso a contestarle.

- Pues amanecí en el departamento de una desconocida y no tengo mi auto y ni idea de donde quedó mi dinero y no tengo como irme.

- Parece que pasaste una buena noche, por cierto nos llevamos tu auto.

- ¡SE LLEVARON MI AUTO Y ME DEJARON AHÍ SIN NADA! ¡¿CÓMO SE…

- Cálmate rubia tonta, que estabas bien acompañado y te estabas yendo con esa chica, así que nos llevamos tu auto ¿Dónde estás? Yo te busco.

- Mejor será que te MUEVAS SANTANA, a veces no te soporto.

- Me amas Q, me amas, deja paso por allá.

Quinn colgó el celular y se sentó a esperar mientras le mandaba un mensaje de texto con la dirección a la latina, estas cosas pasaban siempre, las fiestas con su banda no siempre eran las más sanas, terminaban en situaciones algo desenfrenadas, pero sin duda las amaba y no se arrepentía al día siguiente, la rubia vivía su vida tratando de no preocuparse por nada, desde las cosas que ha pasado se propuso no dejar que nada la volviera a perturbar, esa apariencia de rubia perfecta que todos creían que tenía no duró mucho para dar paso a su verdadero ser, su cabello rubio ahora lucía alborotado y con un rapado de lado derecho, tenía tatuajes en el pecho. Ese día vestía unos zapatos Converse negros, unos jeans ajustados negros gastados, una remera larga de Guns N' Roses, dejaba ver sus tatuajes en el pecho y unos lentes de sol RayBan, una vestimenta que cualquiera diría "Rebelde", así se sentía cómoda, era ella misma.

Ella tocaba la guitarra y cantaba en la banda, Santana cantaba también y tocaba el bajo, mientras Britt era la baterista, su estilo era bastante alternativo, indie, grounge, tenían bastante fama a nivel nacional, les iba bien, era lo que amaban, las tres vivían juntas desde que terminaron la secundaria, tenían una casa que para ellas era su guarida, era grande, pero lo más importante un cuarto en específico, donde tenían sus instrumentos y un mini estudio de grabación, pasaban la mayoría de su tiempo ahí.

La rubia estaba metida en sus pensamientos cuando un auto se detuvo frente a ella, era su amiga Santana con Britt.

- Ya era, maldición tengo horas aquí esperando – Dijo la rubia.

- ¿Acaso esa chica no te supo complacer anoche? – Dijo la latina como burla al humor de su amiga, aunque ya sabía que ella es así.

- Ojalá lo recordara, a veces me pregunto como sigo viva.

- Sanny dice que sólo necesitas a alguien que te domine – Dijo Britt con inocencia.

- ¿QUÉ? Yo no necesito a nadie y además, tu tienes a Britt y sigues siendo igual de problemática que yo, incluso más.

- Ya rubia, yo solía ser como tu hasta que me di cuenta de lo que sentía por Britt ¿No es así preciosa? – Dijo dando un beso en los labios de su novia – Ya sube al auto, antes de que te deje.

- ¿DEJARME? No me hagas reír latina idiota – Dicho eso, subió al auto, la rubia no siempre era así, sólo cuando la resaca atacaba, actualmente estaba soltera, bueno ya tenía tiempo ya soltera, no había vuelto a amar desde que le rompieran el corazón en el pasado, ahora sólo se limitaba a ser "autosuficiente" y acostarse con quién quería, su amor siempre fue la música, pero ahora era sólo y sólo la música.

Se encontraban desayunando en un local de tantos de NY, charlando de la fiesta de anoche en la que todas poseían lagunas mentales y recuerdos borrosos.

- Ya, para ustedes terminó en una noche de sexo, espero que no haya sido en mi cuarto, DE NUEVO – Dijo con énfasis en la última palabra.

- La verdad Quinnie, no recuerdo en qué cuarto fue, ni como llegamos a salvo conduciendo a casa ¿Verdad San? – Dijo la rubia de ojos azules.

- Sí bebé, pero tu también te divertiste ¿Cómo se llama esa chica? – Preguntó curiosa la latina.

- Pues no lo recuerdo, pero era sexy – Dijo riendo la rubia.

- Por cierto, hoy tocaremos esta noche en The free Bird, Sam quiere que nos presentemos y bueno – Dijo la latina.

- Está bien, vamos a casa a ensayar para esta noche – The Free Bird era uno de los mejores bares de NY, de su amigo Sam y siempre les pedía que tocaran ahí de vez en cuando, ellas le daban una buena noche al bar, bastante amplio y lo llenaban de gente. Mientras las chicas de iban a prepararse en otro de la cuidad…

Rachel Berry se levantaba tempano mientras desayunaba veía las noticias, nada en específico el canal de chismes, ella vivía con su amigo Kurt, ambos estaban en sus mejores tiempos en Broadway y vivían su sueño, Kurt tenía a su novio Blaine y Rachel estaba soltera, según ella no tenía tiempo para relaciones tontas, se concentraba en su carrera y hace tiempo que no salía con nadie, Kurt siempre le insistía que salieran pero ella le rechazaba con la excusa de "Dejarle a solas con su novio", mientras veían la tele, el canal de chismes pasaba la fiesta que se armó después del toque de la banda de rock "The Unholy Trinity" en donde todo se volvía un desmadre y veían a la vocalista yéndose con una chica, pero Rahcel no veía sólo escuchaba la tele, no conocía las caras de los miembros de la banda.

- Pero qué vida, a la gente parece gustarle mucho, yo ni esa banda he escuchado ¿Quiénes son esas? Escandalosas que sólo quieren llamar la atención – Decía Rachel.

- ¿De qué hablas? Yo fui a esa fiesta, son geniales, deberías relajarte un poco querida, salir con…

- Ya ya, se por donde viene todo esto "Salir a divertirte" "Salir con alguien" Bla bla bla… Ya hemos discutido esto antes, la única razón por la que accedí a salir contigo hoy al bar es para que dejaras de insistir y porque es día libre mañana.

- Fue una sabia decisión, además no te arrepentirás – Dijo sonriéndole a la morena.

Rachel siempre fue constante en su sueño de ir a Broadway, ahora era conocida como una de las divas, una estrella de los escenarios, desde Jessie St. James no ha vuelto a estar con nadie, a la final el chico sólo la quería por su fama, se propuso a centrarse en su carrera desde entonces.

Una horas más tarde…

Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Sam y Mercedes estaban en el bar, charlando animadamente, Rachel la estaba pasando bien, a la final no fue ni tan mala idea salir un poco y desestresarse, tenía la mirada fija en la multitud ¿Por qué demonios había tanta gente? No lo sabía.

- ¿Algo que te guste? – Preguntó Kurt.

- Ya sabes que no estoy pendiente de eso Kurtie – Dijo Rachel.

- Al menos logré que salieras.

- Voy al baño – Se levantó y caminó por todo el local, habían instrumento en la tarima al parecer un grupo de iba a presentar, ojalá fuera uno bueno, eso parecía había bastante gente en todo el local, entró al baño y una persona venía saliendo rápidamente, tropezaron ambas.

- ¡Oye estúpida fíjate por donde andas! ¿No ves que estoy apurada? – Dijo una rubia molesta.

- ¿Qué? Fue tú culpa, por andar tan apurada no te fijas por donde andas rubia idiota – Dijo la morena.

- ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy? Puedo que te saquen de aquí, así que no me provoques y quítate de mi camino.

- Rubia tenía que ser, intento de rebelde con esa pinta, al parecer TU no sabes quién soy y ya apártate no tengo tiempo para ti – La morena se quedó observando la cara de esa chica, sus ojos, eran verdes y demasiado llamativos, hipnotizantes, por su parte la rubia ignoró completamente la respuesta al notar lo sexy que era la chica que tenía al frente, sí le quitabas su carácter, era sexy, sus ojos, sus labios…

- ¿Qué? ¿Te quedaste muda? – Dijo la morena al fin.

- ¿Sabes? Sí no fueras tan irritante fueras jodidamente sexy morena, pero bueno, me largo tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos – Dijo finalmente dejando a una morena pensando ¿Esa chica le estaba coqueteando luego de haberle gritado?

Salió del baño y se sentó en la mesa con sus amigos, de repente su amigo Sam se levantó y fue a la tarima, todos se miraban confundidos.

- Buenas noches a todos, gracias por venir, no se arrepentirán, ahora lo que estaban esperando… - Y con eso se bajó y fue a la mesa que bastante cerca de la tarima estaba, un área VIP.

- ¿Qué ocurre Sam? – Preguntó Rachael.

- Esto se pone bueno, es una gran banda – Dijo el rubio.

Entró a la tarima una rubia de ojos azules, se sentó en la batería, sacó sus baquetas y comenzó a tocar un ritmo suave de platillos y bombo, luego entró una morena de apariencia latina, tomó el bajo y se lo guindó y empezó a tocar notas, finalmente entró una rubia de cabello rapado y aires de rebeldía tomó la guitarra y empezó a tocar la intro, una vez finalizada esta, inmediatamente comenzaron a tocar su primera canción comenzaba con suaves acordes de guitarra y el bajo, luego se le unía la voz de la rubia, el pública estaba extasiado.

_When you look at me, what can you see?_

_Mixing the past with dreams_

_I don't care, Little girl_

_I'm so far away, with my book in my hand_

_The air put my hair in my face_

_Running away from you_

La latina se le unía en las voces, hacían una gran armonía de voces y su porte y actitud le daban ese toque, la morena reconoció a la rubia pesada que se había conseguido en el baño resultaba ser la vocalista y líder de esa banda, no quería admitirlo pero sabía que tenían talento aún así su orgullo no le dejaba disfrutar, no podía despegar sus ojos de esa rubia.

- Se los dije, amo a esas chicas – Dijo el rubio.

- ¿Las conoces? - Preguntó Kurt sorprendido.

- Sí, siempre las invitamos a tocar aquí – Dijo Mercedes – Son buenas chicas, aunque un poco locas.

- Bah, no es la gran cosa – Decía Rachel, recibiendo una mirada de todos .

- Mira todos esos fans, siempre me animan el local – Dijo el rubio.

- Sólo son cuerpos y ya – Dijo la morena con enojo.

- ¿Y a ti que te dio? – Preguntó Kurt.

- Pues que a esa rubia me la conseguí en el baño, es muy grosera y engreída – Dijo al fin Rachel.

- Nah, estás exagerando, sí estaba un poco estresada, pero ella es una buena chica – Dijo el rubio.

Luego de terminado la presentación el público extasiado, al fin las dejó ir ya que siempre le pedían otra canción, Sam las llevó a la mesa para infortunio de Rachel.

- ¡Chicas! ¡Estuvieron fantásticas! – Dijo el rubio.

- ¿Eso te sorprende? – Pasó la rubia saludó a Sam, Mercedes y paró en seco.

- Ah sí, ellos son Blaine, Kurt y… - La rubia no lo dejó terminar y saludó amigable a Blaine y Kurt.

- Hola de nuevo – Le dijo a Rachel.

- ¿La conoces? – Preguntó Santana luego de que ella y su novia saludaron a todos y se sentaran.

- Tuvimos una animada charla ¿No enana? – Dijo la rubia.

- Sí ya tuve tiempo para saber lo grosera, engreída e igualada que eres, mide tus palabras novata – Dijo la morena.

- Ya ya, chicas – Dijo el rubio – Dejen de ser infantiles.

- Díselo a tu amiga con aires de rebelde – Dijo la diva.

- ¿Qué nunca te callas? Diva – Dijo la rubia.

Entre unas horas y tragos habían más o menos aprendido a soportarse, Santana y Britt se miraban las caras y veían a Quinn.

- ¿Se puede saber qué tanto miran? – Miro desafiante la rubia,

- Sanny dice que la tensión sexual que hay entre la morena y tú es evidente – Dijo Britt.

- ¿QUÉ? ¿DE QUÉ RAYOS HABLAS SATANÁS? – Dijo Quinn llamando la atención de todos en la mesa.

- ¿Siempre eres así de gritona hasta con tus amigas? – Dijo la morena.

- No te metas enana – Se dirigió a sus amigas – Ahora hablen.

- Sólo te diré una cosa, mi gaydar jamás se equivoca – Dicho eso se levantó a bailar con su novia baterista, Kurt y Blaine y Mercedes y Sam hicieron lo mismo, quedando ella sola con Rachel.

- Oh, genial – Fue lo que pensó la rubia mientras se acercaba a hablar con la morena, no quedaba de otra…

**Bueno espero les haya gustado, en el próximo capítulo que probablemente suba esta misma semana se verá la charla de esas dos en la mesa y se verá un poco más de el pasado se Quinn, el de Rachel no es muy importante, denle una oportunidad a esta historia y dejen sus reviews :$**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola les traigo este nuevo de esta nueva historia espero les guste, en este capítulo conoceremos un poco más de nuestras chicas favoritas, audiciones para otra guitarrista en la banda y esa chica nueva, espero les guste.**

**Glee no me pertenece, los uso para cumplir mis propios y nefastos propósitos.**

**Summary:** UA- Quinn Fabray es una joven diferente cuya pasión es la música y su banda, famosa por su dureza y rebeldía, Rachel Berry una actriz de Broadway cuya vida es algo lineal hasta que cierta rubia mandona se topa en su camino y las cosas cambian.

**Capítulo 2- Conexión infalible.**

Ahí se encontraba en una situación muy incómodo, sus amigos la dejaron sola con la chica que hace unas horas estuvo discutiendo con ella y se dijeron cosas feas, pero bueno, tenía que poner en práctica sus dotes de actuación.

- Oye rubia ¿Qué tal sí hacemos una tregua? – Dijo llamando la atención de la misma – Parece que estaremos aquí un largo rato.

- Cool ¿Quieres algo de beber ena… Tu? – Dijo la rubia.

- Sí – Dijo ignorando el comentario – Sólo agua.

- Oh vamos ¿Agua? No seas aburrida.

- ¿Aburrida? Pues te equivocas, que no quiera beber alcohol eso no me hace aburrida, para tu información tengo muchas cosas que me hacen interesante, además que no puedo darme el lujo de…

- Oye, oye, oye… No pregunté la historia de tu vida, pedí dos cervezas mientras estabas muy ocupada hablando, sólo escuche "bla bla bla"… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Rachel se sentía ofendida con eso –Eres muy inmadura rubia ¿No sabes quién soy? Soy Rachel Berry.

- Rachel Berry… Mmmmm no me suena, te conocerá tu mamá y tus amigos quizás – Dijo la rubia mientras llegaban las cervezas - ¿Salud? – Dijo alzando su cerveza.

- Ah claro, se ve que tu no sabes nada de eso, soy una famosa actriz de broadway, pero obviamente tu no puedes conocer eso rubita ¿Y tú quién eres? Ah sí, salud.

- ¿Qué no me viste en el escenario? Soy Quinn Fabray, vocalista de The Unholy Trinity…

La conversación se había convertido en algo así como atacarse sigilosamente – Eso me suena… The Unholy… ¡Ah sí! Esas chicas de la televisión que salen destruidas, sí que tiene FAMA…

- Pues sí, tenemos bastante fanáticos, el público me ama, quizás nuestras fiestas se salen de control, pero vamos, hay que divertirse, algo que tu no haces muy seguido…

- Yo ando centrada en mi carrera, cuido mi imagen con los medios, nada peor que los paparazzis ¿Sabes? No me gusta que me vean con cualquiera por ahí…

- ¿Qué quisiste decir enana? – Dijo al fin molesta la rubia.

- ¿Quieres relajarte? No dije nada malo – Decía la morena sonriendo.

- Tú no me conoces, no tienes derecho a decir nada sobre mi – Dijo la rubia.

- Está bien, tú tampoco me conoces… Pero bueno, tu banda no está mal rubia, aunque no cantas tan bien como yo.

- Eres un poco engreída ¿Sabías?

Siguieron hablando, es decir, discutiendo disimuladamente hasta que los chicos llegaron, Britt siempre notaba esas cosas y estaba segura de que ellas se gustaban, los demás parecían no notarlo, todos estaban bastante ebrios ya.

- ¿Qué tal sí continuamos esta fiesta en la Unholy house? – Dijo Santana bastante animada por el alcohol en su sangre.

- ¡De ninguna manera! – Dijeron Rachel y Quinn al unísono que todos se quedaron perplejos y rompieron a reír.

- ¡Oh vamos! ¿Hace cuánto no vamos a la Unholy Cueva? – Dijo divertido Sam.

- Pues vayan ustedes, yo no puedo, las obras y eso – Dijo la morena.

- Rach, mañana no tenemos ninguna – Dijo el castaño.

- No se diga más – Y con eso se fueron.

La rubia que sabía que esto no acabaría muy bien, pero ganó la mayoría, al menos ahí podría encerrarse en el salón de ensayos y tomar su guitarra.

En los aposentos de las Unholy…

Un día de toque en el bar y encuentro con personas y al otro minuto estaban todos bebiendo en la sala, la rubia se había ido a la azotea, se estaba fumando un cigarrillo y tenía su guitarra, empezaba a tomar melodías mientras inhalaba de su cigarrillo, no era típico de ella estar ahí, ella debería estar abajo con todos embriagándose y alguna chica encima, pero esa noche no.

De repente empezó a cantar una canción, que le traía demasiados recuerdos, cantaba con tanta pasión, a todos se les había olvidado que fecha era hoy, es por eso el comportamiento de la rubia, tomó su guitarra y empezó.

I met a girl at seventeen

Thought she meant the world to me

So I gave her everything

She turned out to be a cheat

Said she'd been thinking for a long time and she found somebody new I've been thinking that this whole time

Well I never thought you'd stay

That's okay I hope he takes your filthy heart

And then he throws you away someday

Before you go there's one thing you oughta know

If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby If you can't hang then, there's the door

I don't wanna take your precious time

'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time

I don't wanna take up all your time 'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time

You're the lowest type You're the lowest...

En eso, la morena estúpido observando toda la escena, había seguido a la rubia, por alguna razón que ella misma desconoce, se quedó observando a la rubia cantar y tocar con tanta pasión, todo eso significaba algo, tendría que ver con su pasado seguramente, el punto es que no podía dejar de observarla, se veía frágil.

- ¿Sabes que fumar puede afectar esa bonita voz que tienes? – Dijo la morena, no sabía exactamente que rayos estaba diciendo.

- ¿Rachel? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Su semblante era diferente al de la Quinn que conoció.

- Eso no responde mi pregunta, pero bueno me perdí y me pareció escuchar una voz y una melodía – Dijo mintiendo la morena.

- Ah, bueno, sólo lo hago a veces… Lo de fumar.

- ¿Estás bien Quinn? – Preguntó la morena.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Rachel? Déjame sola.

- Oye, no conocía este lado de ti…

La rubia se quedó mirando a la morena, no entendía su repentino interés pero bueno, mucha gente pensaba que ella ya había superado todo pero no es así, la rubia aún se afligía en las noches.

- Pues sí, tú ganas, hoy no es un buen día para mí, esta maldita fecha me trae pésimos recuerdos ¿Sabes? Y bueno vine aquí a relajarme, quería estar sola ¿Contenta? – Otra vez el muro de la rubia.

- Oh… ¿Y qué fue eso que pasó un día como hoy? Sí puedo saber… Digo… Acabamos de conocernos y bueno, creo que te caí mal – Dijo la morena comprensiva.

- Es sólo que, mi exnovia… Descubrí que me engañaba, no era cualquier novia, yo le entregué todo lo que tenía, todo y ella al parecer era muy buena actriz, como sea no quiero aburrirte con eso, ya lo superé es sólo que esta fecha no me hace bien – Dijo la rubia.

- Oh… - Confirmó que la rubia efectivamente es gay – Lo siento, bueno yo también he tenido mis malos ratos con eso del amor y esas cosas.

- Mis padres no apoyaban esa relación y preferí que me echaran de casa a dejarla, fue difícil pero logré estabilizarme con ella, San y Britt me ayudaron, perdí el amor de mis padres por ella y otras cosas más y así me lo pagó, siempre fui una persona libre, rebelde, pero me convertí en esto que soy y levanté tantos muros a las personas por su culpa y por mis padres también, ya nada me importa demasiado… Y no se por qué te estoy contando esto… Mira… Olvídalo.

- No, espera… Quinn, mi última relación fue hace tiempo, él sólo estaba conmigo por la fama y el dinero mientras yo lo amaba como una idiota – Dijo bajando la cabeza.

- Sí, que pena, deberías salir con alguien, haz como yo, no te involucres demasiado, no eres feliz pero tampoco miserable, funciona – Dijo la rubia concentrada en su cigarrillo.

- No… Yo espero la persona indicada - Dijo seria la morena con un brillo en sus ojos.

- ¿La persona indicada? Eso no existe, bájate de esa nube – Dijo riendo la rubia.

- Que uno se equivoque no significa que no exista – Sin darse cuenta cada vez estaban más cerca estas dos chicas.

- Bueno supongo que mientras más te jodas más aprendes – Dijo sin importancia la chica del rapado y tatuajes.

- Mira el lado positivo, estamos hablando sin gritarnos – Dijo la morena con una sonrisa que se robó toda la atención de Quinn.

- Ja, eso es cierto, a pesar de todo no eres tan insoportable e irritante, deberías mejorar eso, porque de resto eres… Linda – Dijo la rubia algo forzando a salir esa última palabra… ¿Estaba nerviosa?

Rachel luchaba para responder cuando Santana llegó algo, bueno demasiado alegre.

- ¡AQUÍ ESTÁN! DEJENSE DE COCHINADAS Y BAJEN ¡LA FIESTA ESTÁ ABAJO! – Decía la latina, Rachel y Quinn se pusieron ROJAS.

- Santana ¿Quieres por favor dejar de gritar? – Dijo molesta la rubia – Ven, te llevaré abajo, puedes caerte por la escaleras ¡Por dios! Mira como estás.

- ASÍ COMO TU AYER EN LA FIESTA, TE LLEVASTE A ESA CHICA Y TE LA FOLLASTE ¿NO QUINN? ESO QUERÍAS CON LA ENANA, APRENDISTE BIEN DE MI, PERO YA DEBERÍAS BUSCARTE A ALGUIEN, YO AMO A BRITT Y – Quinn tapaba la boca de Santana.

- ¿Te quieres callar? – Rachel venía detrás en silencio.

- Así que tienes a todas las que quieres…

- No es tu asunto, ayúdame es lo que debes hacer – Dijo la rubia, Rachel no sabía pero esa información no le agradó.

Mientras abajo en la sala, todos hablaban animadamente.

- ¿Qué dices Britt? – Decía Kurt – ¿Rachel y Quinn?

- Sí, Lord me lo dijo – Decía la rubia refiriéndose a su gato.

- Tu eres gay Kurt, debes tener un gaydar así como yo y San.

En eso llegan las 3 chicas, sí Quinn era conocida con su fama con las mujeres también, eso no era duda, entre canales de chismes y cosas que eran ciertas todo el mundo se hizo una idea, la sensualidad de esa rubia podía con cualquiera, Quinn se acercó a Rachel y le dijo.

- Eso que dicen es del todo cierto, pero es porque no me he vuelto a comprometer con más nadie, como dije antes – No sabía por qué estaba dando esa explicación.

- Sí, lo sé – Dijo la morena fijando su vista en sus compañeros.

Al siguiente día, Quinn se levantó estaba en la azotea, tenía mucho frío, se quedó dormida ahí… ¿Cómo llegué aquí?" pensaba ella ¿Qué rayos pasó anoche? Bajó las escaleras y estaba ahí la sala, ahí estaban Sam y Mercedes, tenía poca ropa, una imagen cubiertos por una sábana, buscó en el cuarto de Britt y ahí estaban Britt y Santana, parecían estar inconcientes, en el baño de abajo estaban Kurt y Blaine, parece que esto se convirtió en un hotel, sólo faltaba hallar a Rachel, la casa está hecha un desastre, botellas, cajas de pizza, las cosas del refri estaban por toda la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y se encontró con Rachel ahí metida, la rubia no pudo aguantar reírse aunque le dolía mucho la cabeza.

Al rato todos estaban conscientes y sentados atando los cabos de cómo terminaron así, sobretodo con Rachel en el refrigerador, seguro fue idea de Santana, esa chica era perversa, no por nada le decían Satanás, Rachel también tenía oca ropa cosa que tenía bastante entretenida la rubia, igual que la morena se quedaba observando el cuerpo de la rubia y sus tatuajes le parecían tan sexys, se preguntaba que significaban.

- ¿Qué les parece sí recogemos todo esto? – Dijo la rubia.

- ¿Estás loca rubia? Mi cabeza explotará – Dijo la latina.

- Yo tengo frío – Dijo Rachel, todos rieron antes eso.

- Ordenaré algo de comer – Dijo la rubia de ojos verdes.

Luego de comer y arreglar un poco el desastre en esa casa, los otros chicos decidieron que era hora de irse, además que en unas horas las Unholy tenían que ir al centro a las audiciones para la segunda guitarrista.

Quinn tenía una lucha en su cabeza, la morena caía en sus pensamientos a cada rato, pero ella trató de no darle importancia, con tal no le gusta Rachel ¿Verdad? Seguro una noche con una chica la haría olvidarse de todo esto. Una vez en las audiciones habían pasado ya bastantes chicas pero todas eran demasiado "Wannabe" y les faltaba espíritu, o cantaban mal, lo bueno era las burlas que le hacían al mejor estilo Unholy Trinity.

- Ya bastan chica, dime algo ¿Quién te dijo que sabes cantar? – Dijo la latina.

- Bueno… Mucha gente dijo que podía – Dijo la chica en el escenario.

- ¿Sí? Pues jamás vuelvas a hacerles caso ¡SIGUIENTE! – Dijo la lantina haciendo reír a sus amigas y la chica se retiró furiosa.

- Mi nombre es Marley Rose – Dicho eso empezó de una vez a tocar y cantar, sin esperar la indicación de las del jurado..

Estaban realmente sorprendidas, sobretodo la rubia, esa chica tenía algo y sus ojos eran la mejor parte, incluso dejó que terminara toda la canción.

- Eso fue fantástico, estás dentro ¡Hey tú! Diles a las demás que siguen que se vayan – Señalando al vigilante, Marley bajó del escenario y se encontró con las chicas.

- ¿De verdad estoy dentro? – Preguntó la castaña.

- Tienes talento, pero las voces principales somos nosotras, tú serás la otra guitara y coros – Dijo la latina.

Más tarde en la Unholy cueva….

Estaban reunidas en el salón de ensayos, la castaña estaba aprendiendo las canciones mientras charlaban y se conocían más, era algo tímida según las demás pero con Quinn era diferente, se estaban llevando muy bien y para las otras chicas eso sólo significaba una cosa…

Este es el otro capítulo, dejen sus reviews me gustaría mucho saber que opinan de mi historia, creo que cambiaré el summary no se, ya no me gusta en fin, en el próximo capítulo otro encuentro faberry.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola les traigo este nuevo de esta historia espero les guste, en este capítulo crecerá un poco la relación de las Faberry, pero no todo es tan fácil, no estarán juntas así de fácil, sí no la historia no sería tan divertida jajakasjkasjaaja espero les guste.

Olvidé decirles que en capítulo anterior la canción era If you can't hang de Sleeping with sirens.

Glee no me pertenece, los uso para cumplir mis propios y nefastos propósitos.

Summary: UA- Quinn Fabray es una joven diferente cuya pasión es la música y su banda, famosa por su dureza y rebeldía, Rachel Berry una actriz de Broadway cuya vida es algo lineal hasta que cierta rubia mandona se topa en su camino y las cosas cambian.

Capítulo 3- Misma pasión, diferentes mundos.

Habían pasado unos días y ya Marley era toda una Unholy, pasa las Brittana era obvio que le gustaba Quinn y Quinn no podía negar que esa chica era hermosa, pero ella tenía sus muros y a menos de que Marley sólo quisiera sexo, no iba a obtener algo más, en cambio con Rachel el día que la conoció le contó muchas cosas sobre su vida, Rachel era diferente, ambas encajaban como piezas de rompecabezas, mundos distintos que encajan.

- Deberías darle una oportunidad, es una buena chica – Decía la latina a la rubia.

- Y tú deberías callarte la boca pero por lo visto nadie hace lo que debería – Decía la rubia.

- Mira Fabray, no podrás estar así para siempre, algún día alguien vendrá y te enamorará y estaré ahí para reírme de ti – Decía riendo la latina.

- Esperate sentada.

En ese momento entra Marley con Britt.

- Chicas, tengo entradas para el teatro hoy ¿Quieren ir? Un amigo actuará y quiere que lo apoye – Dijo la castaña.

- ¿Teatro? No lo creo – Dijo la latina.

- Yo quiero ir San – Dijo la rubia de ojos azules con un puchero.

- Está bien Britt Britt – Se acercó a besar a su novia.

- Yo en cambio de la latina dominada, no quiero perder mi tiempo en eso – Dijo la rubia.

- Cállate Fabray, me gusta complacer a mi novia.

- Vamos Quinn, será divertido, es una buena obra – Decía Marley mirándola fijamente con sus ojos verdes, la rubia se quedó mirándola fijamente lo que puso algo nerviosa a la castaña, pero en realidad la mente de Quinn estaba atando cabos ¿Teatro? ¿Broadway? ¡Rachel Berry!... Luego de eso reaccionó y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

- Bueno, está bien vamos – Dijo finalmente la rubia.

- Mira quién habla de ser dominada – Le susurró la latina a la rubia.

- Te estás equivocando Santana.

- Como digas – Dijo finalmente riendo.

Estaban ensayando, luego estaban comiendo y Quinn tenía una botella en su mano sirvióndose un trago, todas la miraron extrañadas.

- ¿Ya vas a empezar Quinny? – Dijo la latina – No tienes remedio.

- Sí voy a pasar horas en un teatro al menos quiero sentirme bien – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Todas rieron excepto Marley – Oye, no seas así, de seguro les gustará, además yo no las estoy obligando.

- Oye ¿Quieres un trago? Te vendría bien relajarte un poco – Dijo la rubia riendo más.

- Eres todo un caso rubita – Dijo la latina – Yo con Britt puedo soportar cualquier estúpida obra de teatro.

Las Unholy siempre habían sido ellas tres, por el simple motivo de que dudaban que otra persona pudiera soportarlas, la pasión por la música los unió y aman lo que hacen más allá de un fin comercial, muchas productoras les han hecho ofertas millonarias por convertirlas en bandas comerciales pero ellas con la que están se sienten bien y no piensas traicionar su estilo, el motivo de la nueva guitarra era para darle otro sonido más amplio a la banda, pero sí no se daba conseguirían siguiendo como estaban, al parecer Marley tenía que aprender a adaptarse a ella o simplemente se iría, la castaña eso lo tenía claro por lo que decidió no agregar nada más a esa conversación.

Al cabo de unas horas….

- ¿Qué? Para mi ropa formal son mis jeans y mis remeras – Dijo la rubia.

- Quinn ¿Quieres dejar de quejarte? – Dijo la castaña.

A la final terminaron vistiendo como quisieron, apenas entraran llamarían la atención de todos, al mejor estilo Unholy, con sus jeans rasgados, sus remeras largas, Marley tuvo que acceder a no vestirse formal, el plan de Quinn estaba funcionando estaba algo alegre y no se aburriría, estaban sentadas en sus asientos cuando de repente la obra estaba empezando y Marley luchaba para que al fin la rubia rapada se callara de una vez.

Para la sorpresa de todos, la protagonista de la obra era nada más y nada que Rachel Berry, la rubia estaba totalmente hipnotizada con la vista en la morena, su voz era como el coro de ángeles, nadie podría sacarla de ese trance en que acaba de entrar al escuchar la voz de la morena.

Unas horas antes…

Rachel Berry se preparaba para su obra de la noche, estaba ensayando en el teatro con todo el elenco, ella amaba esa obra, Funny Girl y estaba en sus mejores momentos,, en la hora de descanso su mente viajaba por todo lo sucedido esta semana, desde el día que entró al barde Sam, hasta ahora, había pasado días que no había visto a Quinn, pero no podía olvidar esos momentos que estuvo con ella, aunque un tanto irritante esa chica le llamaba mucho la atención, sobretodo cuando estaban en la azotea y la rubia cantaba, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no notó al castaño llegar y darle un susto de muerte.

- ¿Intensos pensamiento? – Dijo el castaño explotando de risa.

- ¡Kurt! ¿Queires matarme? – Dijo exaltada la morena.

- ¿Pensando en alguien en específico? – Dijo con una ceja levantada.

- ¿Qué? No… En la obra – Dijo la morena rápidamente.

- ¿Sabes que te conozco como sí te fuese dado a luz no?

- Sí, lo sé, pero de verdad no estoy pensando en nadie, ahora vámonos que tenemos que ensayar.

- No estarás pensado en una rubia rebelde ¿Verdad? – Dijo aún con su ceja levantada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios? ¡No! ¿Quinn? No… Es decir… A mi no me gustan las chicas – Dijo nerviosa.

- ¿Quién ha dicho algo de gustar? ¿O nombres? – Dijo el castaño riendo.

La morena soltó un sargo suspiro - ¿Quieres dejar de confundirme? Vamos tenemos que trabajar – Dijo la morena levantándose para irse, pero Kurt la detiene.

- Sigue a tu corazón Rach, estoy seguro que te hará bien, no importa sí es un chico o una chica – Dijo con una mirada comprensiva.

AL cabo de un rato se encontraban detrás de escena a punto de que comenzara la obra, Rachel veía a la gente en el público, ya se había acostumbrado a los escenarios, era lo que ella amaba, cuando de repente algo llamó su atención, un grupo de rebeldes entró al teatro, pensó ¿Cómo podían haber dejado pasar gente así? Le pareció gente conocida hasta que su amigo la llamó, era hora de comenzar.

La morena se encontraba dando lo mejor de sí cuando divisó unos ojos verde avellana bastante familiares, era Quinn la miraba fijamente, venía con sus amigas y otra chica que no conocía ¿Ellas fueron a verla? ¿Quinn fue a verla? ¿O quizás a burlarse? No lo sabía, pero eso le llenó de una felicidad sobretodo verla.

La obra había terminado y Rachel estaba en su camerino, su amigo Kurt entró.

- Estuviste fantástica, de nuevo – Dijo a su amiga.

- Gracias, tu también.

- Vamos, nos están esperando – Dijo el castaño.

- ¿Quiénes? – Preguntó aunque sabía la respuesta.

- Sólo ven y ya – Salieron y se encontraron con las Unholys, Kurt y Marley se dieron un gran abraza, hacía tiempo que no se veían y eran buenos amigos.

- Estuviste fantástico Kurtie – Dijo separándose.

- Oh, gracias por venir, hola chica ¿Ustedes se conocen?

- Sí, resulta que soy la nueva guitarrista de The Unholy Trinity – Se adelantó a decir la castaña.

- ¡Por dios! ¡Eso es genial! Espero no te corrompan – Dijo divertido.

- Suficiente porcelana – Dijo la latina - ¿Qué hay enana?

- Hola Santana, hola Britt, mucho gusto soy Rachel – Le dijo a Marley – Hola Quinn.

- Hola Rachie – Dijo la rubia baterista y Marley le devolvió el saludo también.

- Hola Rachel, estuviste… Genial en tu obra… - Dijo la rubia estaba algo tensa.

- ¿No que no te gustaban estas cosas? – Dijo Marley, sus celos salían a flote.

- Sí pero… - Y la morena la interrumpió.

- Gracias Quinn, me alegra que te haya gustado, creo que juzgaste mal esto del teatro.

- De hecho creo que su plan funcionó, tenías que haberla visto – Dijo Santana recibiendo codazos de Quinn,

- ¿Cuál plan? – Preguntó el castaño.

- Se puso a beber para poder soportar el tiempo que pasaría aquí – Dijo la rubia de ojos azules, hubo un silencio y todos empezaron reír.

- Que ocurrente Rubia – Dijo Rachel - ¿Ya ves que no fue tan malo?

- Como sea ¿Y sí nos largamos de aquí ya? Todo esto fue para complacer a Marley – Dijo la rubia, carácter Fabray a la vista.

- Todos sabemos que igual te gustó – Dijo la latina.

- Sí, sí Rachel es una jodida estrella, bla bla bla, vámonos – Todos reían ante aquello excepto Marley, creo que cualquiera podría notar la conexión de Rachel y Quinn.

- ¿A dónde vamos? ¡Fiesta en la casa Unholy! – Dijo Santana.

- Claro hay que darle la bienvenida a Marley como se debe – Dijo Britt.

- Eso no puede terminar bien - decía la rubia riendo, pero tienen razón, hay que darle la bienvenida.

- Porcelana hay que llamar gente, esto sí será una fiesta – Dijo la latina.

Y como en la vez pasada, un momento estaban empezando el día sano yendo al teatro y al otro día estaba llena de gente la guarida Unholy, gente conocida y una gran fiesta que no acabaría de la manera más sana posible.

Las Unholy, Sam, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, Mike, Tina, Puck , Sugar y Finn, añadiendo un montón más de gente, pero esos eran los únicos en común que tenía, estaban todos reunidos, había música, alcohol, de todo.

Las chicas decidieron presentarse en vivo y todo se estaba saliendo de control, una chica se quitó su sostén y terminó en la tarima improvisada que tenían las chicas, todo estaba volviéndose una locura, Rachel estaba experimentando emociones que ligadas con alcohol eran celos, pero no es como sí quisiera admitirlo.

Las chicas bajaron del escenario y Quinn fue a beber algo, encontrándose a Rachel en la barra también, al parecer estaba la morena muy decidida a embriagarse por la manera en que veía.

- ¿Rach? Aún queda mucha noche, no te desplomes ahora – Dijo riendo.

- ¿Lo dices porque no estoy coqueteando con cualquiera? – Dijo la morena, no sabía que decía.

- Wow y yo pensé que yo era desagradable, me abriste los ojos – Dijo la rubia.

- ¿Por qué no vas y te sigues divirtiendo en tu mundo de autodestrucción? – Dijo la morena, se le estaba yendo las palabras.

- A veces, sólo a veces pienso que es divertido estar contigo – Dijo cansada la rubia – Pero tu actitud llega y lo fastidia todo.

- Espera Quinn… Lo siento… ¿Tu piensas que es divertido estar conmigo? Es decir, soy aburrida, musicales, no fiestas… - Dijo la morena cabizabaja.

- Por supuesto que sí Rachel, es agradable estar contigo, pero tienes un problema de actitud que arreglar, yo no tengo la moral para reclamarte nada… Es así.

- No me gusta el hecho de que nada te importe, acabarás mandando tu vida por la borda – Decía la morena mirando fijamente a los ojos de a rubia.

- Y a mi no me agrada que seas tan rígida, eso no es vivir.

- Creo que tenemos algo que aprender la una de la otra – Dijo al fin sonriendo, estaban bastante cerca la una a la otra y Quinn se limitaba a sonreír, era como el momento en el que el todo alrededor se detiene y sus mundos se unirían a través de sus labios pero alguien llegó a sacarlas del trance.

- Hey Q, te he estado buscando – Sí, era Marley.

Quinn tenía la mirada confundida, no entendía que acababa de pasar - ¿Qué pasa Marley?

- Vamos a bailar rubia, ah hola Rach ¿Te molesta sí te la quito un rato? – Dicho eso haló a la rubia del brazo y se la llevó.

Rachel sólo se quedó viendo la escena pensando en que ella y la rubia casi se besaban, todo esa que pasó muy rápido parecieron años, sólo eso bastó para terminar de darse cuenta de que…

- Te gusta Quinn Fabray – Volteó velozmente, era su amigo Kurt.

- Eso creo – Dijo al fin resignada, mientras las veía bailar con Marley, Quinn mientras bailaba no despegaba la vista del lugar donde estaba Rachel con Kurt.

- También le gustas, lo puedo ver en su mirada.

- ¿Yo? No lo creo, no la conoces, ella nunca se compromete con nadie, es Quinn Fabray vocalista de The Unholy Trinity.

- ¿Y? Tu eres Rachel Barbra Berry estrella de Broadway, no seas cobarde, tú puedes hacerlo.

Mientras tanto en la pista la rubia tenía a Marley bailándole sensualmente pero ella sólo podía concentrarse en Rachel, por su menta pasaban muchas cosas, ella no podía gustarle Rachel, ella era Quinn Fabray, pero ahora que lo pensaba, esa morena tenía talento para romper su coraza y llegar hasta lo más profundo de ella, quería convencerse de que no le gusta Rachel, quizás sólo le atrae sexualmente y está confundiendo las cosas, eso tenía sentido hasta que vio a un chico acercarse a Rachel y tratar de darle un beso, por un simple impulso dejó a Marley confundida en la pista y fue a poner a ese tipo en su sitio ¿Por qué? Porque podía o celos…

Rachel voltea a ver quién llamó a su hombro y al encontrarse con alguien que no esperaba y trató de saludarla con un beso ella se alejó de él.

- ¿Jessie? – Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir cuando una rubia llegó.

- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién eres tú y cómo entraste?

Bueno aquí termina este capítulo, les pido que no odien a Marley, yo amo a esa chica, no es su culpa caer ante la sensualidad de una Fabray, dejen sus reviews con consejos, porque la verdad no sé como terminará todo esto, va como va saliendo, la llegada de Jessie no hará mucho daño, sólo darle a entender a Quinn que se enamoró de Rachel como Marley se lo hizo entender a Rachel, nos vemos.

Gracias por sus reviews :$


	4. Chapter 4

Hola aquí estoy yo de nuevo, en este capítulo las cosas se van a definir más, el pasado regresa a remover cenizas pero ellas logran disipar esa nube de polvo, espero que disfruten este capítulo, yo disfruté mucho escribiéndolo, sé que les gustará por lo que sucede al final del mismo

Glee no me pertenece, los uso para cumplir mis propios y nefastos propósitos.

Summary: UA- Quinn Fabray es una joven diferente cuya pasión es la música y su banda, famosa por su dureza y rebeldía, Rachel Berry una actriz de Broadway cuya vida es algo lineal hasta que cierta rubia mandona se topa en su camino y las cosas cambian.

Capítulo 4- Cuando el pasado te golpea.

_¿Por qué esto tiene que pasar justo ahora? No, primero y principal ¿Por qué esto tiene que pasar? Es decir, la estaba pasando bien y ahí es cuando viene tu pasado en forma de persona idiota a pretender que todo está bien y que nada pasó, pero no es del todo tan malo, porque la ruda rubia vino a salvar a su damisela en peligro, dejó a Marley en la pista, pero bueno tengo que volver a la realidad en 3… 2… 1… _

- ¿QUÉ CARAJOS JESSIE? – Dijo molesta la pequeña diva.

- Rach amor, he vuelto por ti, escucha quiero pedirte disculpas y que me escuches hay una explicación para todo lo que hice yo… - Y no puedo terminar porque fue interrumpido.

- Jessie, para ¿Podemos hablar en privado? – Y más que una pregunta fue una orden se llevó el chico lejos de ahí vigilados por la mirada de una rubia.

La rubia observaba la escena con el ceño fruncido, mientras bebía y su amiga la latina hizo acto de presencia.

- Veo que no disfrutas de la vista – Dijo la latina.

- ¿Quién es ese tipo? ¿Es su novio? – Dijo realmente frustrada.

- No lo sé – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Pero no sé por qué te mortificas tanto, es decir, a ti no te gusta.

- Eh, sí, sólo lo digo porque entró a mi fiesta sin ser invitado…

- Antes tenías excusas mejores rubia – Dijo retadora la latina.

- ¿Dices que me gusta Rachel? ¿Qué estoy celosa? – Bufó la rubia – Te equivocas.

- Como digas rubia, cuando te lo creas tu, vienes y quizás me lo crea yo… No bueno no me lo creeré tampoco pero te premiaré por habértelo creído tu, deberías decirle a Marley que te gusta Rachel, así le evitas un mal rato – Dicho eso se fue dejando a una rubia realmente pensativa.

Mientras tanto Rachel conversaba con su ex novio.

- ¿Por qué viniste? – Dijo desafiante.

- Sólo quiero arreglar las cosas, te extraño Rachel, mira se que hice mal en irme así y aprovecharme de ti para conseguir grandes papeles, pero de verdad me enamoré de ti y quiero que me des otra oportunidad.

- ¿TE ESTÁS ESCUHANDO? Lo siento pero ya estoy saliendo con alguien y nos va muy bien.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Con quién? – Dijo el chico.

- Con… - La morena no sabía que decir cuando una rubia apareció detrás.

- Conmigo chico listo ¿Tienes algún problema? – Dijo desafiante.

Rachel entró en un estado de shock por unos cortos minutos no podía creer absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando pero aún así era cierto.

- ¿Tú? ¿Una chica? Ja, no me hagas reír, Rachel por favor ven conmigo y tú no te metas en lo que no te llaman.

- Pues sí una chica y para tu información esta es MI casa y que yo sepa no estás en la lista, así que deja de colarte en donde no te llaman.

- Tú no podrías estar saliendo con ella, sólo mírala, sólo yo puedo realmente quererla, yo te conozco, eres esa chica de la banda ¿Te acostarás con ella y la dejarás?

-No imbécil, tú no me conoces ¿Cómo que sólo tú puedes quererla? No seas patético, ella puede conseguir a quién quiera, incluso a mi… Ahora lárgate antes de que llame a seguridad – Rachel se sentía en un sueño.

- Sé que volverás Rach, cuando te des cuenta que nadie te quiere y sólo yo puedo hacerlo babe.

- ¡TERMÍNATE DE LARGAR! ¿QUIERES? M VIDA ESTABA PERFECTA HASTA QUE TUVISTE QUE REAPARECER ¡LARGO! ¡LARGO! – A la final, Rachel explotó.

- Ya la oíste ¡Seguridad! – El chico se retiró, Quinn le dio un papel a los de seguridad y en la salida le dieron una pequeña "Charla" al chico.

Rachel salió corriendo, no sabía a donde, a un sitio tranquilo en todo este lugar lleno de personas, en la amplia casa Unholy, llegó a un lugar inconscientemente, la azotea, ahí se sentó y rompió en llanto.

Su amigo el castaño dijo que iría a buscarla pero Quinn se ofreció, el chico aceptó, estaba consciente de la conexión que tenía esas dos, Quinn no tuvo que pensar mucho, al ver a su alrededor y no encontrarla supo donde estaría, tomó dos bebidas y fue a buscarla.

- ¿Quieres un trago? – Dijo alargando el vaso a la morena, esta lucía calmada, pero tomó el vaso y volvió a llorar, la rubia se acercó la abrazó y acariciaba su cabello.

- Nunca fui buena en esto de consolar, es decir, apenas puedo conmigo misma y nunca le di mucha importancia a estas cosas, tu deberías hacer lo mismo, no le hagas caso y olvida el pasado.

- Es que tú no entiendes, el tiene razón. Desde que el se fue no he vuelto a encontrar a nadie más ¡Mírame! Sólo me buscan por fama y dinero, nadie realmente me quiere – Dijo entre lágrimas.

- Rachel, te golpearé si sigues llorando o sea ¡No le hagas caso a ese imbécil! Mira, afuera pueden haber mucha gente que quisiera tener algo contigo, incluso… Este, no le hagas caso ¿Sí? Eres hermosa – Dijo un tanto poco sutil la rubia, no tenía paciencia para estas cosas.

- Tienes razón… Gracias Quinn – Dijo más calmada.

- Tranquila, además les dije a los de seguridad que tuvieran una pequeña charla con él – Dijo con una gran sonrisa de malicia.

- ¿Sí? ¿Y qué le dirán? – Ese comentario se ganó la mirada fija de la rubia con la ceja levanta – Deja de mirarme así ¿Qué le dirán?

- Haber, una pequeña CHARLA – Haciendo símbolo de comillas con sus manos, hubo un silencio t ambas estallaron a carcajadas.

- Creo que debería bajar, deben estar preocupados por mí – Dijo la morena, aunque prefería quedarse ahí con la rubia, SU rubia.

- Que se preocupen un poquito más, quiero quedarme aquí contigo – Dijo la rubia bajando la mirada, luego simplemente se quedaron mirándose por un rato prolongado, entrando en sus mundos en donde no existía una fiesta fuera de control allá afuera donde todo el mundo estaría haciendo lo que le da la gana, incluso la música parecía haber desaparecido para ellas, comenzaban a acercarse lentamente con sus miradas fijas en sus labios, pero una voz las sacó del trance haciendo que se volvieran a donde estaba esa voz, era Puckerman, algo ebrio.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento chicas, estaba buscando un sitio para… Con… ¿Cómo es que te llamabas? – Dijo preguntándole a la chica ebria que llevaba a su lado, la chicas sólo pudieron reír ante esa imagen, era típico de Puck.

- Lárgate a un hotel Puckerman – Dijo entre risas Quinn.

- Por allá hay bastante árboles, muy romántico – Dijo bromeando Rachel.

- Ya, muy graciosas, sigan en lo suyo – Dijo alzando las cejas y se fue, ambas estaban sonrojadas antes ese comentario.

- Noah jamás cambiará – Dijo Quinn.

- Es así desde la secundaria – Dijo Rachel – Estudiamos juntos en Ohio.

- El mundo es bastante pequeño – Dijo sacando un cigarrillo que fue arrebatado por Rachel.

- ¿Tienes que hacer eso siempre? – Dijo la morena refiriéndose a fumar.

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? Dame mi cigarrillo – Alargó su mano para tratar de quitárselo pero Rachel la esquivó.

- Pero claro que me importa, te puedo dar muchas razones para que no lo hagas – Dijo mientras seguía esquivando a la rubia.

- No seas infantil y dame mi cigarro, soy bastante mayor para saber que quiero y no hacer con mi vida.

- Primero, te daña tu voz – Esquiva a la rubia – Segundo, daña tu salud – Esquivaba de nuevo – Tercero, una chica tan linda como tu no debería fumar – Rachel quedó contra la pared y la rubia paró en seco frente a ella ante ese comentario – Y por último – Dijo respirando entrecortadamente – Porque me importas…

Y ahí estaba Rachel Berry derribando los muros de Quinn Fabray, sin interrupciones, mientras sus labios se unían con suavidad, con un poco de miedo a las reacciones, pero luego se convirtió en un beso lleno de dulzura, ahí estaba una Quinn Fabray aceptando todo lo que Rachel tenía para ofrecerle, dejándola tirar sus muros y dándole paso a su corazón, cuando por fin se separaron, ambas no pudieron evitar sonreír, pero no todo iba a ser tan fácil, la realidad golpeó de repente al sentido común Fabray.

- ¿Qué acaba de pasar Rachel? – Dijo separándose – Lo siento.

- Acaba de pasar, lo que tenía que pasar – Dijo la morena dándole una mirada llena de ternura.

- Rachel… Tu me conoces…

- Te conozco más de lo que crees Quinn, sólo tienes que dejar de bloquear tus sentimientos….

- ¿Y qué voy a ganar con todo esto?

- Felicidad Quinn.

Quinn también se caracterizaba por ser una personas bastante impulsiva, por eso en eso momento lo único que pudo responder fue un beso a la morena cargado con todo lo que sentía por ella que se ha estado conteniendo, lo que pasaba por su cabeza era que le deparará el futuro con alguien tan diferente pero a la vez tan parecida a ella.

- Entonces ¿Qué hacemos ahora señorita Fabray? – Dijo Rachel.

- Bueno, ahora no sé, pero sé que harás mañana en la noche – Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

- Ni yo se qué haré mañana en la noche ¿Cómo es que…? Ah comprendo.

La rubia no puro evitar reírse con eso – Escucha, mañana pasaré por ti – Dijo la rubia al dejar de reír.

- ¿Es eso una cita señorita? – Dijo fingiendo sorpresa.

- Bueno puedes llamarlo cita, secuestro, violación de tu espacio personal, como quieras.

Rachel sólo rió, la rubia y sus ocurrencias, aunque a decir verdad le encantaban esas ocurrencias a menos que estuvieran ligadas a abuso de alcohol y cigarros.

- Ven, sígueme – Dijo la rubia llevándose a la morena.

La rubia llevó a la morena al salón donde tienen sus instrumentos.

- Aparte de la azotea, aquí es donde vengo cuando tengo que drenar cosas, este sitio es especial ¿Lo sientes? Te da una paz interior.

Rachel se paseó por el lugar, observando los psoters, los instrumentos de las chicas.

- Tócame algo – Le dijo la morena a Quinn, ella alzó la ceja y sonrió de manera pícara y divertida, la morena se puso extremadamente roja al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

- Me refería a una canción – Dijo riendo – Mal pensada.

- Yo no estaba pensando en otra cosa ¿Qué pensaste que pensaba?

- Olvídalo y toca la canción de una vez – Dijo la morena demasiado roja mientras Quinn estallaba de la risa.

- Oye, yo sí fuera tu soltara eso – Dijo refiriéndose a Rachel tomando el bajo de Santana – Se pone de muy mal humor cuando mueven su bajo.

- Oh, lo siento – Dijo la morena dejando el bajo ahí - ¿Es esa tu guitarra? – Dijo señalando una guitarra eléctrica que ahí se encontraba.

- Sí, es mi eléctrica ¿No es una belleza? – Dijo sonriendo la rubia.

- No tanto como la dueña – Dijo con naturalidad y para aliviar el sonrojo de la rubia… - ¿Cómo se llama?

- Se llama Beth… La acústica se llama Judy… Me la dio mi madre hace mucho tiempo por eso le puse su nombre… A veces me arrepiento.

- No pasa nada, yo le pondría Barbra Streisand – Dijo la morena para hacer reír a la rubia y ver su sonrisa de nuevo.

- ¿Dónde está la guitarra de Marley?

- Ella no vive aquí, por esa siempre la trae consigo, creo que aún le falta mucho para ser una Unholy oficial – Dijo la rubia.

- ¿Ella te agrada no? – Algo de celos y curiosidad Berry al aire.

- Por supuesto, sí no, ni la trataría, no soy hipócrita, digo las cosas de frente, ni estaría en mi banda.

- Interesante… ¿Y no me vas a tocar nada… Es decir una canción? – Corrigió rápidamente conociendo la mente de la rubia.

- ¿Sabes algo? Y escucha bien que no lo diré dos veces, me cuesta admitirlo… - Dijo la rubia del rapado.

- Dilo de una vez.

- Me… me… Me pones nerviosa – Dijo apartando la mirada.

- ¿He escuchado bien? No, no, no estoy hay que grabarlo ¡Dilo de nuevo! – Dijo la morena, era su turno de fastidiar a la rubia.

- Ya sé para no volverte a decir algo así.

- Viniendo de ti, es algo muy dulce – La morena se acercó y dio un beso en los labios de la rubia, luego de separarse, la rubia se levantó, fue a la pequeña heladera que tenían allí y sacó una botella, empezó a beberla directamente, la morena la observó por un rato dejándose llevar por la sexy imagen hasta que recapacitó.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? Deja de hacer eso siempre Fabray.

- ¿Hacer qué? – Dijo desentendida la rubia.

- ¿Tienes que estar ebria siempre?

- No estoy ebria, pero un poco de esto y ya no estaré nerviosa – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- A mi no me parece gracioso.

- Pues toma un poco, vamos, relájate un poco – Le dijo ofreciéndole de su vodka – En el fondo también te gusta.

- Sí, me gusta beber de vez en cuando un poco en las fiesta y eso, pero no siempre sólo porque estoy aburrida o nerviosa.

- ¿Sabes? El alcohol también me pone cariñosa… - Rachel se lo pensó unos segundo y accedió finalmente.

- Está bien, pero sólo un poco… No tienes remedio.

- Tú puedes ser mi remedio.

- ¿Así le dices a las demás chicas no?

- La verdad ninguna otra chica pensaba que yo necesitaba un remedio – Dijo la rubia haciendo reír a la morena y así se quedaron un rato ambas bebiendo y charlando.

**Bueno esto fue todo, obviamente no se queda así, pero lo dejé hasta aquí por este capítulo porque necesito organizar las ideas, quería actualizar y eso pues, vendrán buenas cosas en el capítulo siguiente, espero sus opiniones, aquí les dejo un dato curioso:**

**La guitarra de Quinn es una Ibanez Jem **** images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRDdChzgCqWUOWBV_skSRQ6RC0YyjRiQk6K5YUv6jYS9O jsr7x5sC0OaghyJg (Quiten los espacios)**

******Reviews? :$**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los saludo de nuevo a mis queridos lectores, de verdad aprecio mucho sus follows, sus reviews, sus favoritos, aquí les dejo la 5ta parte de esta historia, también disfruté mucho escribiendo este capítulo pero me tranqué en la parte de la cita, espero les guste :(**

Glee no me pertenece, los uso para cumplir mis propios y nefastos propósitos.

Summary: UA- Quinn Fabray es una joven diferente cuya pasión es la música y su banda, famosa por su dureza y rebeldía, Rachel Berry una actriz de Broadway cuya vida es algo lineal hasta que cierta rubia mandona se topa en su camino y las cosas cambian.

Capítulo 5- La cita.

Dos chicas sexys en un salón con paredes aislantes de ruido y alcohol parece una buena combinación, el escenario para una noche de pasión, pero al parecer algo estaba cambiando en la cabeza Quinn Fabray, hace unos días atrás no hubiera dudado en seducir a una chica, pero esa no era una chica, pero ESA chica, SU chica Rachel Berry, quizás lo de "SU chica" es demasiado, pero ustedes entienden, cualquiera que entrara y viera a Quinn ahí con Rachel no se lo creería ¿Por qué? Fácil, la rubia estaba "Enseñándole a Rachel a tocar guitarra* y estaban muy juntas ambas, reían y el alcohol fluía, de vez en cuando se daban un pico, es cierto eso de que el alcohol pone a la gente cariñosa, aunque Quinn lo fuese dicho bromeando, ahí estaba, la Quinn Fabray que todos conocían estaba mutando, para mejor.

- Oye Q ¿En qué te inspiras al escribir canciones? – Dijo la diva con un poco de esfuerzo por que sonara entendible, habían bebido mucho.

- Pues… No lo sé, es decir, en muchas cosas, a veces en nada simplemente vienen a mi… ¿Me entiendes? – Dijo también haciendo un esfuerzo.

- Em, claro que sí – Dio una sonrisa.

- Entonces todo eso que dije tenía sentido – Y empezó a reír.

- ¿Qué estará pasando allá afuera?

- No lo sé ¿Quieres ir a ver? La verdad no se qué hora es…

- Yo tampoco, pero vamos – Dicho eso la morena se levantó pero al instante su mundo dio muchos giros y prefirió volverse a sentar – Sabes, no creo que podamos salir de aquí.

- Yo sí puedo, estoy acostumbrada a esto – Dijo y se levantó - ¿Lo ves dulzura?

- Ah ya, claro estás acostumbrada a estar ebria, yo no – Dijo seria.

- Pero en el fondo así me quieres – Dijo acercándose a su cara y la diva se acercó a besarla pero la rubia se alejó dejándola ahí - ¿Lo ves?

- Eres cruel Fabray.

- Al diablo con los demás, yo me quedaré aquí contigo – Dicho eso se sentó al lado de su morena.

- Quién lo diría, mírame aquí ni siquiera puedo pararme, no sé que hora es…

- No puedes negar que ha sido divertido, un poco de Fabray a tu vida no vendría mal.

- Un poco de Berry a la tuya tampoco ¿Sabes? Te excedes mucho y eso me preocupa.

- Bueno, dicen que sí no puedes dejar un vicio, cámbialo por uno más sano.

- Como el café por ejemplo.

- Como una diva de Broadway por ejemplo.

- Me encanta tu lado tu cursi.

- No es cursi… Es… Ummm…. Seductor.

- ¿Estás tratando de seducirme?

- A menos de que te moleste, sí.

- Admite que eres cursi de una buena vez – Dijo finalmente riendo escandalosamente a causa del alcohol.

- Está bien, tú sacas mi lado cursi… Pero sólo tu, creo que cualquiera podría comprobártelo – Quizás con el alcohol la rubia hablaba demás.

- ¿Cualquiera?

- Es decir, cualquiera de las chicas con que he… estado… Fuking hell hablé demás…

- Parece que alguien habla demás con el alcohol… Pero no importa, ya estarás en esa vida ¿Cierto? – Dijo mirándola fijamente.

- No… - La respuesta no sonó muy convincente, aún Quinn tenía sus miedos al compromiso.

- Bueno igual no soy nadie para pedirte eso…

- Aparte de lo del lado cursi, igual también quería seducirte – Dijo para aligerar el ambiente.

- Pues no soy tan fácil rubia, invítame al cine primero – Dijo divertida.

- ¿Al cine? Eso es para maricas, lo mío es más invitarte a conciertos, componerte canciones, ya sabes… Paseos en moto… Invitarte unos tragos…

- Ya me puedo dar una idea a donde me llevarás mañana…

- Pero yo siendo tu no me confiaría…

Siguieron charlando toda la noche, o madrugada o lo que sea de hora de era, quedaron dormidas sentadas en el piso abrazadas y la botella vacía a un lado.

No sabía cuanto había dormido pero aún así se encontraba ahí dormida, hasta que una voz la despertó.

- Pero mira nada más que imagen tan vomitivamente conmovedora – Dijo Santana como burla que venía entrando con Marley, la cuál paró en seco viendo lo tenía a sus ojos, aunque ya tenía sus sospechas, aún así dolía un poco pero tenía que seguir adelante, tendría que ser estúpida para no notar todo lo que estas chicas proyectaban cuando estaban juntas.

Quinn había despertado ante ese comentario de la latina pero su cabeza estaba sumida en pensamientos relacionados a la escena.

_Ok, recapitulando, un día soy la chica ruda que las tiene a todas, al otro me despierto abrazada a una morena sin haber tenido siquiera sexo con ella, con unos estúpidos sentimientos en mi estómago y por tanto que bebí aún así no pude olvidar todo lo que anoche sucedió, tampoco puedo evitar sonreír como estúpida al recordarlo… ¿Cita? ¿La invité a una cita? Demonios, ahora tenía que planear todo eso y que fuera perfecta._

Se detuvo a verla dormir, la soltó y se levantó, tenía que darse una ducha y planear el día, decidió dejarla ahí durmiendo, tomó su chaqueta de cuero y la cubrió con ella mientras sonreía.

- Vaya, no tardaste en follártela – Dijo la voz en el umbral.

- Sshhh Marley, la despertarás y no, no me la follé, ella no es como las otras.

- ¿Y qué hiciste? ¿Invitarla a una cita? – Dijo sonriendo burlona.

- Pues sí ¿Y qué? Quinn Fabray invitó a salir a una chica ¿Y?

- No pues nada, te doy 2 semanas y te aburres.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? – Dijo pero la chica se giró y se fue, la verdad Marley es una buena chica pero se deja llevar mucho por sus celos.

- Déjala, está celosa – Dijo una rubia de ojos azules.

- Pues que se acostumbre – Dijo firme la rubia.

Luego de sacar la gente que estaba en el baño, se dio una ducha y se cambió, afuera no quedaba mucha gente, estaban algunos chicos tirados, incluso uno desnudo y todo rayado con algo que parecía marcador, luego de correrlos a todos con ayuda de sus dos amigas, divisó la camioneta de Puck, y notó que estaba ahí adentro con la chica esa de la noche.

- Joder… Bueno algún día despertarán – Dijo y se retiró.

En la azotea estaban Kurt y Blaine tirados en boxers ambos y sus ropas tiradas por todo el lugar.

- Joder ¿Quieren levantarse? ¡Vamos levántense! – Los chicos despertaron quejándose – Vamos pónganse su ropa, por dios.

- ¿No quedará nadie más por ahí no? – Preguntó la rubia a sus dos amigas.

- Pues no lo sé, Sanny y yo no estuvimos hasta el final de la fiesta, hicimos nuestra propia fiesta en la habitación.

- Era de esperarse, bueno iré a ver como está Rachel.

- Espero no encontrarme imágenes así siempre, estaba por tener un ataque de diabetes.

- Cállate latina idiota – Y dicho eso se fue a buscar a su chica.

Se dirigió al cuarto de ensayos y allí estaba Rachel, ella se inclinó hasta su oído y le susurró.

- Despierta bella durmiente, es hora de desayunar – Pero la morena no despertaba, así que comenzó a darle besitos por la cara, la morena reaccionó antes eso.

- Me podría acostumbrar a levantarme así siempre – La palabra siempre retumbó en la cabeza de la rubia, pero decidió ignorar sus pensamientos.

- Ven, vamos a desayunar.

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo, estaban Kurt, Blaine, Las Unholy y Rachel, todos notaban las miraban que se daban Quinn y Rachel, sobretodo Marley, pero tenía que aprender a dejar todo eso atrás sí quería seguir en la banda y disculparse por su actitud con Quinn en la mañana cuando se dejó dominar por sus celos,

- Ay ya todos sabemos que pasaron la noche juntas y que están saliendo, por dios – Dijo finalmente la latina.

- ¿QUÉ USTEDES QUÉ? – Dijo el castaño sorprendido.

- Como siempre tú Santana, y sí pasamos la noche juntas pero no como ustedes se imaginan – Dijo firme la rubia mientras Rachel permanecía en silencio sonrojada.

- Sanny, hay que bautizarlas al estilo uhnoly – Dijo la rubia de ojos azules.

- Aún no son novias oficiales Brit – Dijo dando un beso en los labios de su novia.

- ¿Bautizo? – Preguntó Rachel y Marley también parecía estar confundida.

- Cuando Britt y Santana se hicieron novias, a mi se ocurrió decirles "Brittana" y se volvió tradición juntar los nombres.

- Kurt y Blaine serán Klaine – Dijo la rubia baterista.

- T Quinn y Rachel… Faberry – Esta vez la latina hacía el comentario.

- Sí, Lord T dijo que estaban hechas la una para la otra así que no importaba que fueran bautizadas antes – Britt las hizo sonrojar con su comentario.

- Falta que Marley se consiga a alguien – Dijo Kurt.

- Bueno puedes llamar a ese chico que te dio su número ayer, se veía bien – Dijo la latina.

- ¿Te dieron un número ayer? ¿Quién? – Preguntó la rubia de ojos verdes.

- No lo sé, se llamaba Ryder… - Dijo la castaña.

- Lo bueno de tener una banda es que puedes invitar a alguien a una de nuestras presentaciones y no se ve tan comprometedor – Dijo la latina.

- Bueno, yo me tengo que ir – Dijo la morena - ¿Vienen conmigo? – Dijo refiriéndose a Kurt y Blaine.

- Sí, vamos tenemos que descansar.

- Claro, descansar… - Dijo la latina.

- Te acompaño a la puerta – Se levantó la rubia a acompañar a la morena, los otros tres se despidieron de las chicas y se encaminaron a la puerta, los klaine esperaban en el auto mientras las faberry se despedían.

- Entonces más tarde paso por ti – Dijo la rubia.

- ¿A donde piensas llevarme?

- Pues, ya veremos, la verdad aún no lo sé – Dijo riendo.

- Bueno, sí estás tu, no será tan malo.

- Me estás obligando a besarte – Dijo la rubia, pero fue la morena que se abalanzó a ella y la besó.

- Eso es para que no extrañes de aquí a la cita.

- Creo que no será suficiente…. – Y la rubia besó a la morena.

- Bueno ya, largo de mi casa, suficiente diabetismo – Era la latina que venía apareciendo, Rachel rió.

- Bueno, nos vemos Quinn, hasta luego Satanás – Dicho eso caminó hasta el auto y se fueron, Quinn se quedó observándola hasta que desapareció.

- No sé, pero tu cara de idiota es como poesía para mi – Dijo la latina riéndose.

- Supongo que te vengarás de tanto que me burlé de tu cara de idiota que pones con Britt.

- Pues sí me querida rubia, ahora vamos a ensayar ¿Quieres?

- Vamos – Y se fueron al salón de ensayos.

Se encontraban en la sala de ensayo, Quinn estaba preparándose psicológicamente para el interrogatorio por parte de las Unholy, bueno excepto Marley seguramente.

- ¡¿QUIÉN TOCÓ MI BAJO?! ¡¿QUIÉN?! Y QUIERO SABERLO AHORA – La latina tomaba su forma más temible.

- Britt ¿Puedes calmar a tu novia? Sus gritos me reventarán la cabeza.

- Cállate rubia ¿a dónde llevarás a la diva hoy? Tienen una cita ¿No? – Pregunto su amiga latina.

- Sí, la verdad fue uno de esos locos impulsos que me dan, yo no soy de citas, nunca me hicieron falta, sí saben a lo que me refiero…

- Sí, ya como sea, no sé, llévala a cenar.

- No es mi estilo… Creo que tengo una idea…

Mientras tanto Rachel se tenía que calar el interrogatorio de su amigo Kurt.

- ¿Tuvieron sexo? A mi no me engañas Rachel – Dijo con una ceja levantada.

- Exacto, no te engaño porque te estoy diciendo la verdad ¡NO TUVIMOS SEXO! Ella me trató muy bien… Todo fue tan… Especial – Dijo suspirando.

- Rachel Berry estás enamorada, ahora ve, que tienes una cita a la cuál alistarte.

- Lo sé… - Dijo mientras se alejaba casi susurrando – Estoy enamorada.

Eran ya las 7 de la noche y el timbre anunciaba que ya la rubia había llegado por ella, de repente se puso bastante nerviosa, pero aún así salió al encuentro con la misma, al abrir la puerta se encontró a una rubia sexy, estaba vestida con una remera negra ancha y unos jeans, se veía elegante y su toque rebelde a la vez, su suave maquillaje y su cabello suelto y su visible rapado.

Por su parte la rubia, le tembló la mano pero al final pudo apretar el timbre, unos segundos después eran audibles los pasos y de repente se abre la puerta, una morena muy hermosa se encontraba en el umbral.

- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí o nos vamos? – Dijo la morena sacándola de su trance.

- Estás hermosa – Fue lo único que dijo.

- Eso no responde mi pregunta, pero gracias, tu también estás hermosa.

- Bien, vámonos – La morena siguió a la rubia y esta le abrió la puerta del auto.

_¿Quién soy y que hice con Quinn Fabray? Estos gestos no son propios de mi._

El auto anduvo rodando unos minutos, mientras charlaban en el, llegaron a un restaurant. Bajaron del auto y fueron a la mesa que la rubia había reservado y cenaron animadamente.

- Es extraño, no pensé que me trajeras a cenar, en eso sí me sorprendiste – Dijo la morena.

- Esto es el comienzo, porque teníamos que cenar, cuando termínenos nos amos a otro sitio.

- Bueno, me sigues sorprendiendo.

Luego de la cena, salieron de nuevo y subieron al auto, la rubia condujo hasta un pequeño bar en un pequeño vecindario a las afueras de NY.

- Es aquí.

- ¿Me trajiste a beber? Porque sí es asi´yo… - Y la rubia le cerró la boca con un beso.

- Este lugar es especial, vamos – Dicho eso entraron, en la entrada un hombre las saludó.

- Quinny, hace mucho que no te veo por aquí ¿Cómo has estado?

- Mejor Rick, créeme que extrañaba este lugar.

- ¿Y quién es esa hermosa dama? – Dijo refiriéndose a Rachel.

- Ella es Rachel, Rachel él es Rick, un amigo de toda la vida.

- Un placer – Dijo la morena.

- El placer es mío chica, cuida bien de Quinny ¿Sí?

- Lo haré – Dijo la morena con una sonrisa.

- Buenos nos vemos, vamos a entrar – Dijo la rubia despidiéndose.

- Espera Quinn ¿No has vuelto a hablar con ellos no es así?

- No… ¿Y tú?

- Sí, a veces tu judy pasa por aquí, como sí esperara encontrarte aquí, pero no entra, llega hasta la puerta y se va… Deberías hablar con ella.

- No, ella debería hablar conmigo Rick, nos vemos – Dicho eso entró al local seguida de la morena, tenía un ambiente bastante Old School, estaba la barra, un pequeño escenario y mesas de pool, música Old School, se acercaron a la barra.

- Oye, sírveme dos tragos – Dijo la rubia a la chica de la barra, la cual volteó sorprendida.

- Estaba segura que conocía esa voz ¡Quinn! ¿Qué haces por acá? Tiempo sin verte – Salió de la barra y le dio un abrazo a la rubia y un beso en la mejilla, la morena luchaba en contra de sus celos.

- Es un sitio especial para traer a alguien especial – Dijo la rubia que se ganó una sonrisa y una adorada mirada por parte de la pequeña diva.

- ¡Menuda conquista trajiste Quinn! – Dijo alegre la chica – Mi nombre es Juliet, Quinn y yo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo.

- Hola, soy Rachel Berry – Dijo estrechando su mano.

- Bueno voy a entregar unos tragos a la mesa de allá, las dejo solas.

Luego de una charla y tragos entre la morena y la rubia, Rachel decidió preguntarle algo que tenía en mente desde que llegó.

- Es un lindo lugar, la gente es muy amable y estoy disfrutando todo este tiempo contigo, pero sé que hay una razón específica por la que me trajiste aquí ¿Cuál es? – Preguntó curiosa.

- Pues este lugar siempre fue como mi segunda casa, siempre venía aquí con las chicas cuando necesitaba despejarme, Juliet me consiguió nuestra primera presentación acá y se hizo un hábito presentarnos, aquí surgí como banda, como persona, cuando me fui de casa, bueno me echaron, aquí fue el primer sitio que acudí, trabajé aquí por un tiempo, Juliet y Rick me acogieron acá y se volvieron como mi familia, hacía apuestas jugando al pool, me presentaba con la banda, trabajaba en la barra, todo para salir adelante, un día un hombre nos ayudó y firmó un contrato con la banda y aquí estamos ahora…

- Wow, eso fue impresionante – La rubia tuvo que contener las lágrimas y calmarse un poco, odiaba mostrarse débil – Aprecio mucho que me hayas traído aquí, es algo tan tuyo y especial para ti, que bueno que quisiste compartirlo conmigo – Le dio un beso en los labios a la rubia.

- Bueno ya basta de estas cosas, vamos a jugar pool – Dijo arrastrándola a una mesa - ¡Hey Juliet! ¡Tráenos caja!

- Espera… Yo no se jugar – Dijo algo apenada la morena.

- Bueno descuida, yo te enseño.

Pasaron el rato entre risas por los intentos de Rachel, tragos, mimos, besos y estaban bastante acarameladas, bueno el alcohol ayudaba un poco.

- Creo que es hora de llevar a casa a la princesa – Dijo la rubia.

- TÚ NO TE VAS DE AQUÍ HASTA JUGAR CONMIGO RUBIA – Dijo Juliet haciendo aparición.

- ¿No te bastó con todas las beses que patee tu trasero antes?

- Los tiempos han cambiado y ahora voy a aplastar tu ego en frente de tu cita ¿O tienes miedo?

- Bueno sirve otros tragos que sólo hay una forma de arreglar esto, hagámoslo.

**Esto es todo por ahora, la verdad sentí que me estaba alargando mucho y hay que dejar para los demás episodios XD, espero les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews que para mí son lo más importante, denme sus consejos acerca de la historia ya que la voy publicando como me va saliendo de nuevo gracias a todos.**

**Review? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, aquí les traigo este nuevo capítulo de esta historia que espero les esté gustando, he tenido una crisis de inspiración, de verdad hay tantas historias que leo y son tan buenas que siempre me cuesta escribir los capítulos siento que no son suficiente buenos :( bueno aquí les dejo este capítulo.**

Glee no me pertenece, los uso para cumplir mis propios y nefastos propósitos.

Summary: UA- Quinn Fabray es una joven diferente cuya pasión es la música y su banda, famosa por su dureza y rebeldía, Rachel Berry una actriz de Broadway cuya vida es algo lineal hasta que cierta rubia mandona se topa en su camino y las cosas cambian.

Capítulo 6 – Dar el paso.

Ahí estaba Quinn y Juliet en una batalla por la victoria en un juego de pool, la rubia iba arriba pero Juliet no pensaba rendirse, el orgullo de la rubia había sido desafiado y tenía que asegurarse de ganar.

- ¿Por qué no te rindes de una vez quieres? – Le dijo a su amiga.

- Porque tengo que humillar tu orgullo frente a tu chica, sabes que ese es mi estilo – Dijo sonriéndole.

- ¿Así como yo lo hice muchas veces contigo? Vaya, sí que eres rencorosa.

Para Rachel la situación era bastante graciosa, en el fondo quería que perdiera Quinn para ver como reaccionaría, conocía su carácter y firmeza, pero también quería verla victoriosa, además se notaba que en el fondo ella quería ganar para impresionarla y eso era inmensamente adorable.

En ese instante Juliet metió la bola 15 dándole la victoria, por fin pudo ganarle a Quinn.

- ¡EN TU CARA FABRAY! ¡SÍ! – Dijo riendo y alegre – Dejaste mal a tu chica rubia.

- Cállate, fue pura suerte, tengo tiempo sin jugar, disfrútalo, es la única vez que esto pasará – Rachel soltó unas risitas.

- Rachel sí quieres yo te enseño a jugar, con la rubia no llegarás muy lejos.

- Ya cállate ¿Quieres? Vámonos Rach.

- Bueno bueno, espero verte más seguida por acá rubia – Dijo eso dándole un abrazo de despedida – Por cierto ¡TE GANÉ!

- Lo puedes superar, vámonos tengo que llevarte a tu casa – Dijo finalmente y salió con la morena, subieron al auto y echaron a andar.

- Por acá no queda mi casa Quinn… -Dijo algo confundida la morena.

- Esto es un secuestro – Dijo mirándola y sonriendo.

- Podría acostumbrarme a este tipo de secuestradoras – Dijo riéndose.

Condujeron por mucho tiempo, llegaron a un pequeño lago oculto en los bosques salieron del auto y se sentaron en la grama.

- Es un sitio pacífico ¿No crees Rach?

- Es hermoso.

Quinn fue al auto y abrió el maletero, de ahí sacó a Judy, su guitarra acústica y se sentó de nuevo con Rachel junto a ella.

- ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó la morena.

- ¿Qué importa? – Dijo dándole su mejor sonrisa.

La rubia tomó su guitarra y empezó a tocar.

Stay for tonight

If you want to

I can show you

What my dreams are made of,

as I'm dreaming of your face

I've been away for a long time

Such a long time

And I miss you there

I can't imagine being anywhere else

I can't imagine being anywhere else but here

La morena estaba distraída viendo al horizonte cuando escuchó la guitarra y la voz de Quinn, enseguida se sintió como haber muerto y vuelto a la vida al mismo tiempo.

How the hell did you ever pick me?

Honestly, I could sing you a song

But I don't think words can express your beauty

It's singing to me

How the hell did we end up like this?

You bring out the beast in me

I fell in love from the moment we kissed

Since then we've been history

They say that love is forever

Your forever is all that I need

Please stay as long as you need

Can't promise that things won't be broken

But I swear that I will never leave

Please stay forever with me

Nadie jamás había sido tan hermoso con ella, la rubia de verdad había sacado su mejor, su lado que había estado mantenido oculto por mucho tiempo y que la morena sabía que la rubia tenía, sólo había que saber sacar ese lado tan hermoso y romántico.

It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are

What my dreams are made of

Can't fall asleep, can't fall asleep

I lay in my bed awake, in my bed awake at night

As I dream of you

I'll fall in love, you'll fall in love

It could mean everything, everything to me

I can't imagine being anywhere else

Rachel no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas empezaran a correr, de verdad esto era un momento realmente perfecto.

The way that we are

It's the reason I stay

As long as you're here with me

I know we'll be Ok

The way that we are

It's the reason I stay

As long as you're here with me

I know I'll be Ok

They say that love is forever

Your forever is all that I need

Please stay as long as you need

Can't promise that things won't be broken

But I swear that I will never leave

Please stay forever with me

Y dicho eso terminó la canción, miró fijamente a la morena que tenía la cara mojada de las lágrimas, absolutamente nada podía romper esa conexión que tenía, incluso un celular empezó a sonar pero ninguna le prestó atención.

- Sí esto no es amor ¿Dime qué es esto? – Dijo la pequeña diva.

- No lo sé Rach, yo nunca me había sentido así y tan rápido, esto es todo tan intenso.

- Esto es tan perfecto que parece irreal, tiene que haber algún defecto.

- Bueno el defecto soy yo, te la vives quejándote – Dijo divertida.

- Cálate y bésame.

- Como ordene señorita – Dicho eso cumplió las ordenes de… ¿Su novia? Es cierto, tenía que pedirle que fuera su novia, pero apenas y pudo invitarla a salir, era mejor esperar a salir un poco más, por ahora disfrutar de la noche, no importaba la hora, no importaba el lugar, importaba que estaban juntas en su pequeña burbuja.

Se sentaron en una roca que daba frente al lago y observaron como empezaba a aclarar el día, estaba amaneciendo.

- ¿Crees que estén preocupados? Nos matarán – Dijo la rubia.

- Yo creo que deben estar pensando otras cosas, pero bueno podría desaparecer así más seguido, ha sido la mejor cita de toda mi vida.

- Y se pone mejor – En ese instante Quinn con una sonrisa maliciosa se levantó y empujó a la morena al agua.

- ¡DEMONIOS! ¡ESTÁ FRÍA! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? – Dijo pero no pudo evitar reírse y eso daba noticia de que no estaba molesta, mientras tanto Quinn estallaba de a risa, mientras reía no notó que la morena salió y la empujó y se lanzó con ella y ambas terminaron en el agua.

- ¡MALDICIÓN RACHEL! – Carcajadas - ¡ESTÁ FRÍA!

- Estamos locas – Dijo finalmente la morena – Ya que, ya estamos en el agua al menos vamos a divertirnos.

- Estamos locas la una por la otra – Dijo la rubia y lo de divertirse eran besos y mimos en el agua.

Salieron de allí al rato, morían de frío y tenían que quitarse la ropa mojada, Quinn sacó una toalla del auto, lo cual daba a conocer que todo estaba planeado, dejaron su ropa ahí y se envolvieron en toallas, encendieron una fogata y sentaron alrededor de la misma, la rubia sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió lo cual sabía que molestaría a la morena.

- Antes de que digas algo, necesito entrar en calor – Dijo la rubia.

- Sí nos juntamos mantenemos el calor corporal, apaga ese cigarro, sí no, no voy a acercarme – Dijo la morena, la rubia apagó el cigarro casi automáticamente, se aceró tímidamente recordando el hecho de que ambas estaban desnudas, sólo tenían una toalla puesta, estaba prácticamente luchando consigo misma y sus ganas de quitarle esa toalla y entrar en calor literalmente, se quedaron observándose por unos minutos hasta que se sumieron en un apasionado beso cargado de todos esos sentimientos que se hicieron más intensos en esa cita mientras que con sus manos acariciaban la piel que tenían expuesta y antes de que las cosas llevaran a otra, la rubia detuvo la situación.

- Eso de entrar en calor nos lo tomamos muy literal ¿No? – Dijo la rubia.

- No veo que estés molesta por eso – Dijo divertida.

- Es sólo que, sí no me detengo ahora en las condiciones que estamos me será imposible controlar mis ganas de… Demostrarte todo lo que siento ¿Me entiendes? Quisiera esperar un poco, todos tienen esa estúpida imagen de mi en que solo tengo sexo y me voy, y sí fue así pero ya no más y no quiero que pienses eso.

- Quinn tranquila ¿Sí? Te comprendo, sí así lo quieres, para mi está bien, esta fue la cita más larga y maravillosa de toda mi vida, eres única Quinn Fabray.

- Tu sacas lo mejor de mi Rach.

- Dicen que las personas más frías una vez que quieren a alguien lo hacen de corazón, este es tu caso Quinn, yo te lo dije.

- Bueno creo que es hora de que vayamos volviendo al mundo real ¿No crees?

- Eso creo – Dijo con algo de risa, tomaron su ropa que ya estaba bastante seca pero no del todo, tomaron sus teléfonos celulares y se encontraron con un montón de llamadas perdidas.

Quinn tenía 12 llamadas perdidas de Santana, 6 de Brittany y 1 de Marley, más 1 del teléfono fijo de la casa Unholy. Mientras veía sus mensajes de texto.

Msj 1- _Hey Q, espero no estar interrumpiendo sus sesiones de sexo desenfrenado pero sería bueno que atendieras mis llamadas, sólo quiero saber sí estás bien, no hemos sabido nada de ti, rubia idiota S._

_Msj 2- Quinny, Sanny dijo que seguro estás teniendo sexo y por eso no contestas pero está algo preocupada, yo le dije que estarías bien porque Lord T me lo dijo pero ella no confía en él B._

_Msj -3 ¿Quieres contestar el celular? M._

Notó que tenía una llamada de un número desconocido pero no le dio mucha importancia a eso, se dedicó a responderle a Santana.

_Estoy bien, no te preocupes pasé la noche con Rachel y todo está y NO TUVIMOS SEXO, porque se que lo preguntarás o mejor dicho, lo afirmas Q._

_¡HASTA QUE POR FIN TE DIGNAS A APARECER! ¡¿CÓMO QUE PASASTE LA NOCHE CON ELLA SIN SEXO?! Estás lenta Fabray, mueve tu trasero hasta acá ahora S._

_Ahora es diferente latina idiota y no me estés apurando ¿Quieres? Estoy de buen humor no lo arruines Q._

Mientras tanto en el celular de la morena tenía solamente un mensaje de Kurt y 3 llamadas perdidas de él, luego ella le contestó el mensaje.

- Bueno señorita Berry, debo dejarla sana y salva en su casa.

- Vamos entonces señorita Fabray.

Partieron en el auto, sus ropas eran todo un desastre, ellas eran todo un desastre pero estaban más felices que nunca.

- So.. – Dijo la rubia sacando una pequeña botella de la guantera - ¿Quieres un trago?

- Quinn ¡Por Dios! ¿De donde sacas tanto licor? Además estás conduciendo, dame eso – Dijo arrebatando la botella de sus manos.

- Bueno bueno – Sacó un cigarrillo y lo estaba prendiendo hasta que fue arrebatado también.

- ¿Qué? Eso no causará ningún accidente – Dijo la rubia.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Dijo la morena.

- Porque hasta ahora nunca me ha pasado – Dijo riendo.

- Eres un desmadre rubia ¿Sabías? – Dijo no pudiendo evitar reír.

La rubia rió – Supongo… Santana y Britt explotaron mi celular con llamadas, según tienen algo importante que decirme al parecer, pero bueno ¿Qué tal celular?

- Ah no, solo Kurt.

- Ummm… - En ese instante una duda cruzó la mente de la rubia, se quedó pensativa y decidió que quizás era bueno preguntarle pero ya habían llegado a casa de Rachel.

- ¿Cuándo nos vemos de nuevo? – Dijo la diva.

- Cuando tu lo desees.

- ¿Y sí yo lo deseo cuando tu lo desees?

- Entonces tenemos un dilema.

- Bueno como ya tu me invitaste a salir, ahora es mi turno.

- Bueno tenemos un trato entonces.

- Yo te aviso, nos vemos dulzura.

- Adiós – Se despidieron un con gran y largo beso, luego la rubia subió a su auto y se fue a su casa, fue escuchando música y en sus pensamientos nadaba una morena diva actriz de Broadway, llegó a su casa al entrar no consiguió a nadie, entró al salón de ensayos y ahí estaban todas, al entrar llamó la atención de todas.

- ¿Y a ti que rayos te sucedió? – Dijo la latina.

- Yo también me alegro de verte Santana, hola chicas.

- Vaya… Estuvo intenso ¿No? Sólo mira tu ropa – Dijo la castaña.

Entró en razón de que su ropa estaba echa un desastre – Ah no, eso puedo explicarlo – Dijo la rubia.

- Tienes mucho que contar y de aquí no te mueves hasta que hayas contado TODO – Dijo la latina y las otras chicas rodearon a la rubia y la sentaron.

- Bueno puede que las siguientes cosas que les diga no las crean y luego reciba burlas provenientes de Santana pero bueno ya que… Aquí voy… - La rubia contó toda la historia desde que la fue a buscar hasta que llegaron.

- Eres TAN GAY Fabray – No pudo evitar decir la latina – No puedo creer que tu… - Y la rubia la interrumpió.

- ¿Qué no tenían algo que decirme? – Las chicas se miraron las caras y asintieron, Santana fue a buscar algo y volvió y se lo dio a la rubia.

- Toma… Esto lo dejó aquí tu madre… - Y le entregó un sobre.

**Ajá ¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado, la canción era if i'm james dean you're audrey hepburn de Sleeping With Sirens, dejen sus reviews y ayúdenme a continuar la historia, siempre tomaré en cuenta sus comentarios**, **hasta la próxima.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola yo se que tenía mil años sin actualizar, disculpen espero no me odien, aquí les traigo el nuevo episodio de esta historia, espero lo disfruten mucho, saludos y besos.**

**Glee no me pertenece, los uso para cumplir mis propios y nefastos propósitos.**

**Summary: UA- Quinn Fabray es una joven diferente cuya pasión es la música y su banda, famosa por su dureza y rebeldía, Rachel Berry una actriz de Broadway cuya vida es algo lineal hasta que cierta rubia mandona se topa en su camino y las cosas cambian.**

Capítulo 7– Citas y revelaciones.

"¿Pero qué mierdas?" Era la única expresión que se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de la rubia de ojos verde avellana, estaba sentada en la azotea ella sola con una mesita en frente donde reposaba un sobre blanco aún sin abrir, después de tantos años, después de tantas cosas su pasado que siempre estuvo presente realmente, hace aparición y de que manera "¿Una maldita carta? Ni si quiera pudo decirme lo que me tenía que decir de frente" Su mente vacilaba entre sí abrirla o no, no estaba segura de querer saber lo que decía, decidió llamar a alguien que podría ayudarla, tomó su celular, marcó un número y esperó.

- ¿Ya me extrañas? – Dijo una voz familiar al otro lado de la línea.

- Desde el instante en que bajaste del auto – Dijo, pero Rachel notó algo distinto en su voz en acción inmediata, es como sí la conociera de toda la vida.

- Yo también te extraño Quinn, ahora dime qué sucede.

- Yo… A mi, nada yo sólo quería oír tu voz – Una mala mentirosa, eso era.

- Vamos, es como sí te conociera de toda la vida, dime qué tienes – Dijo la diva en un tono más comprensivo.

- Mi madre me dejó una carta – Dijo así sin más..

- Eso no me lo esperé, pero… ¿Qué dice? ¿Estás bien Quinn? – Dijo en un tono de preocupación.

- No estoy segura de saber que dice, vamos que después de todo lo ocurrido y me viene a decir las cosas por cartas ¿Al menos merezco que muestre su cara no? – Era notorio lo afectada que estaba.

- Quinn, yo se que el fondo quieres saber que dice, hazlo, ábrela, con que la leas no significa que la perdonarás, no te hará más daño, dale una oportunidad, sólo léela…

- Han sido años Rachel, no quiero saber nada de ella – Su voz empezaba a quebrarse.

- Quinn, cálmate, sí no lees la carta vivirás con la incertidumbre de querer saber que decía así que… ¡Sólo lee la maldita carta! - Quinn guardó silencio unos segundos y luego respondió.

- Tu sí sabes como hacerme reaccionar babe – La morena rió al otro lado.

- Lo sé, lo sé, ve a hacer lo que tienes que hacer, mira que te debo una cita y tienes que estar bien para cuando eso llegue.

- No lo dudes dulzura, eso ni lo dudes, gracia por tu ayuda, eres un sol – Dijo riendo la rubia.

- ¿Un sol? Quinn eres tan dulce – Lo dijo a propósito para causar una reacción en la rubia.

- Tan dulce como la concha de un limón – La morena rió ante el comentario.

- Bueno tengo asuntos que atender, hablamos luego – Dijo la morena.

- Fue un placer esta interacción contigo, hasta luego – Dicho eso se cortó la llamada y volvió a la realidad "La maldita carta, joder" se sentó un rato más a observar la carta antes de abrirla.

En el salón de ensayos, las otras chicas empezaban a preocuparse un poco por Quinn.

- Lleva mucho tiempo allá arriba ¿Deberíamos ir? – Dijo la rubia de ojos azules con cara de preocupación.

- Sólo quiere estar sola, debemos dejarla, la conozco seguro ni ha abierto la carta – Dijo la latina acertadamente.

- ¿Crees que su madre querrá volver a su vida?

- Pues sí esa así, va a tener que esforzarse, vamos que todos sabemos como es de orgullosa, testaruda, molesta y un sin fin de cosas en sólo una pequeña rubia.

Sus ojos ya no podían contener las lágrimas, sentía una corriente de sentimientos dentro de ella, su corazón se debatía entre felicidad, ira, dolor, nostalgia y muchos más, cerró la carta y la guardó mientras se tumbaba en el sofá a llorar tranquila mente, las palabras escritas en la nota no dejaban de repetirse en su cabeza.

"_Querida Lucy:_

_Se que debes odiarme y no te culpo por eso, he sido una terrible madre, me he dejado llevar por todo lo que tu padre decía, tenía miedo hija, mucho miedo y no sabía que hacer, necesito verte, necesito volver a entrar en tu vida sí tu me lo permites, ya no quiero perderme más años de tu vida, hija, estoy tan arrepentida de todo lo sucedido, he tratado de encontrarme contigo pero cuando voy a tocar el timbre siempre me acobardo por miedo a tu rechazo, que sería bien justificado, por eso decidí escribirte esta carta esperando que quieras escucharme y vernos algún día…_

_Nunca olvides que nunca dejé de quererte._

_Judy._

Esto tenía que ser una broma, era lo que ella pensaba ¿Después de haberla echado de su casa y tener que sobrevivir sola? ¿Y sí no hubiese tenido a Santana, Britt o Rick y Juliet? Pudo haber terminado en drogas, prisión o quizás ni estuviese viva, no había manera en que ella pudiese perdonarla, simplemente no, se levantó y decidió bajar a distraerse con sus amigas.

- ¿Estás bien? – Era Marley, quién le preguntó al verla bajar.

- Sí, gracias por preguntar – Las otras dos chicas al notar su presencia rápidamente notaron que efectivamente no estaba bien.

- ¿Qué te dijo Judy? – Preguntó la latina.

- Pues se disculpaba y que quería verme y bla bla bla, un poco tarde para eso.

- ¿Y qué harás? ¿Vas a verla? – Esta vez preguntaba la otra rubia de ojos azules.

- ¿Yo? ¿Verla? Sí tanto le importa, que venga ella y no sea cobarde, espero tenga suerte y esté de buenas y la deje entrar. Las chicas se miraron entre sí, entendían la actitud de Quinn pero también pensaban que debería darle una oportunidad.

- Deberías darle una oportunidad… - Intervino Marley.

- Debería hacer muchas cosas que no hago – En ese momento le llego un mensaje de texto y su cara cambia radicalmente a una expresión de felicidad.

- Esa cara tan gay sólo puede significar una cosa, Rachel Berry – Dijo Santana, ganándose una mirada de la rubia.

- Sí me disculpan, tengo que alistarme, al parecer tengo una cita esta noche – Dijo sonriendo guiñándole un ojo a la latina.

- La Quinn Fabray que yo conozco ya se fuese acostado con ella, pero ahora eres Quinn Fabgay así que no te hagas ilusiones – Dijo burlona.

- Yo no tengo ninguna prisa, no estoy necesitada, tienes trabajo que hacer Britt Britt – Dijo entre risas saliendo de la habitación.

- ¡CONSÍGUETE UN POLVO! – Le gritó la latina.

Rachel no sabía sí era muy pronto, o sonaría muy desesperada, pero final se decidió y seguro que la rubia, su rubia, debía distraerse un poco, ella se encargaría de que así fuera, así que le mandó un texto diciendo "¿Qué haces esta noche? Preciosa" A lo que Quinn respondió "Estoy casi segura que salir contigo" y Rachel respondió "Pues no soy nadie para refutar tu opinión, así que, amén, te paso buscando"

Ahora tenía que pensar a donde diablos la llevaría ¿Cómo iba a superar esa magnífica cita que tuvo con Quinn?

El tiempo corría y ella ya debía ir a buscar a su rubia, se terminó de arreglar y subió a su auto y se puso en marcha, los nervios la estaban invadiendo, ella no era precisamente la definición de diversión que tenía la rubia, pero ya vería que pasaría.

Luego de un rato rodando el auto se detuvo en frente de la Unholy House, bajó del auto y sintió como sus nervios aumentaban y sus piernas temblaban levemente, suspiró y se calmó y caminó hacia la puerta, cuando iba a tocar el timbre la puerta e abre de repente causándole un susto, era Santana.

- ¡QUINN! ¡TU NOVIA ESTÁ AQUÍ! Wow enano, estás candente – La diva permanecía boquiabierta sin decir nada con su cara levemente sonrojada.

- ¡QUE NO ES MI NOVIA! – Se escuchó un grito proveniente de la casa, eso hizo reaccionar a la diva, no esperaba eso, fue un poco triste, aunque era compresible, era Quinn Fabray, es del compromiso no era lo suyo.

- Al menos por ahora – Dijo la rubia saliendo apartando a Santana, eso tampoco se lo esperó la diva, que Quinn dijera eso, dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Sí, todavía falta que te soporte, suerte con eso enano, la necesitarás – Dijo burlona la latina.

- Ya, ya, nos vamos, latina idiota – Dicho eso se encaminó con Rachel hasta el auto – Adiós – Se despidieron ambas.

- Recuerden usar protección – Dijo la latina y entró.

Ambas subieron al auto y este comenzó a andar, la rubia se preguntaba a donde irían esa noche.

- ¿Y entonces a donde me llevas? – Preguntó.

- Pues a comer algo – Dijo tranquila.

- Suena bien ¿En donde?

- En mi casa – Sonrió al decir eso.

- ¿Tu casa? ¿Acaso me has prepara tu la cena?

- Sí, tengo manos talentosas – Miles de cosas llegaron a la mente de la rubia ante ese comentario, Rachel rió ante esa reacción.

- Bueno, eso lo comprobaré esta noche, aunque podías haberme dicho y yo me iba a tu casa en vez de tu recogerme.

- Es que no hubiese sido caballeroso de mi parte.

- Oh, eres todo un detallista – Ambas rieron, disfrutaban ambas de su compañía.

La casa era una mansión al estilo Hollywood pero con su toque neoyorquino, la verdad que lo de diva sí que le quedaba, al entrar el lugar era grande, con una decoración elegante, había cuadros, fotos, por todos lados, la rubia se paseaba a observar las fotos, era como un paseo por la vida de Rachel.

- Ahí estaba en mi primera presentación, desde niña sabía lo que quería hacer – Dijo la morena apareciendo detrás - ¿Cómo olvidar esos días? Cuando estaba en el Glee Club ¡Oh! Y mira, cuando hice mi audición para NYADA, mis padres apoyándome, el idiota de Jessie y ésta es una de las más especiales para mi, el día que me dieron finalmente el papel de Fanny Brice en la obra Funny Girl, ese siempre había sido mi sueño, de ahí mi carrera fue en auge.

- Wow, sí hubiese sabido que el teatro era así, hubiese ido todo el tiempo, a verte – Dijo la rubia, estaba fascinada con la historia de la morena.

- Tengo un grabación de mi primera presentación de Funny Girl, estaba en el plan mostrártela, pero después de cenar, ve, vamos a arriba – Ambas subieron las escaleras y llegaron a una terraza, el lugar estaba hermosamente decorado, ahí estaba la mesa con la comida, los platos, velas, vino y una hermosa vista.

- Creo que esto es definitivamente lo más lindo que alguien ha organizado por mi – Dijo la rubia.

- Tonta, vamos, siéntate – Se sentaron y la morena sirvió la comida, llenó las copas con vino y empezaron a hablar su pasado, sus vidas, sus sueños, sus planes a futuro.

- ¿Niños? No lo sé, la mayoría del tiempo no los soporto – Dijo la rubia.

- Yo si quisiera tener hijos, una hija.

- ¿Para ponerle Babra Streisand? – Dijo divertida la rubia.

- Ya se a qué se refería Santana con es de soportarte – Respondió riendo.

- Yo tenía mi visión que era morir sola con 17 gatos – Dijo Quinn.

- ¿Y qué cambió?

- Pues que, quizás ahora podría ser tu y yo – La morena no se esperó eso, su sonrisa de amplió – Y los gatos, no olvides los gatos.

- Por supuesto que no, quizás la descendencia de Lord Toubbingtong podría servirnos.

- Oye Quinn ¿Tus tatuajes tienen algún significado? – Preguntó la morena.

- Pues sí, este de la cadera – Se levantó su remera para dejarlo visible, iba desde los dos extremos de su cadera – Dice "The Unholy Trinity" para mi eso es más que una banda, prácticamente siempre fue mi gran sueño y gracias a eso pude surgir y valerme por mi misma.

- Este de acá del pecho – Esta vez se bajaba un poco la remera, la morena no sabía sí prestar atención a lo que decía o a como exhibía su hermoso cuerpo tatuado – Significa la fuerza, que fue la base para mantenerme – Y acá atrás en la espalda, aquí en este hombro tengo uno que simboliza como la música salvó mi vida.

- Eso es impresionante, yo siempre he querido hacerme uno…

- Pues quizás yo pueda ayudarte ¿Sabes algún diseño o tema?

- Sí, la verdad Quinn es que hay cosas de mi que no te he contado – La morena tomó aire – Estoy sola, la única persona que tengo en mi vida es a Kurt, siempre tengo miedo que cuando alguien se me acerque, es por interés, tengo otros amigos, pero no son tan cercanos, él es el único que siempre está ahí.

- Conozco ese sentimiento, pero al menos tienes a tu familia.

- De hecho, mis padres murieron hace años en un accidente, jamás he podido recuperarme de eso – Lágrimas amenazaban con salir y finalmente salieron cuando la rubia se acercó y la abrazó.

.. No llores preciosa, no estás sola, te puedo asegurar que ellos están contigo todo el tiempo – La morena se calmó, se sentía bien estar en los brazos de Quinn.

- Mi tatuaje quiero que sea en honor a ellos,.

- Está bien, luego hablamos sobre diseños y esas cosas – Se fue separando un poco de la morena hasta quedar frente a ella, se miraron por unos instantes y Quinn no resistió y besó sus labios, comenzó muy tierno y suave, luego sus lenguas entraron en la boca de la otra, al necesitar aire se separan y se miran a los ojos.

- Quinn, mis padres murieron a causa del alcohol, iban tomados cuando tuvieron el accidente, por eso esas cosas me parecen tan… No lo sé, malas, las rechazo.

- Entiendo, para mi siempre han sido como, no lo sé, un escape, me hacen sentir bien, pero comprendo tu punto perfectamente.

- No tienes que cambiar por mi, no soy nadie para decírtelo – Bajó la mirada.

- Es que contigo a mi lado, nunca voy a necesitar esos vicios, tu serás mi vicio, bueno al menos no necesitarlas demasiado – Sonrió al final de esa oración, la morena le miró con ternura y se sonrojó, se besaron nuevamente, poco a poco se iban levantando de la mesa y se dirigían al sillón, Quinn acostó a Rachel y se posó suavemente encima de ella, sin romper el beso, sus manos empezaban a necesitar más contacto así que recorrieron el cuerpo de la morena y ésta hacía lo mismo, pasando las manos por los tatuajes de la rubia, por su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero y lo apretó, estaban dejándose llevar, la rubia jadeó ante eso y metió sus manos por debajo de la remera de la diva pasando sus manos por su abdomen perfecto y subiendo hasta sus senos, no resistió más y le sacó la remera a la morena para tener mejor contacto, sus almas se fundía en una sola, sus corazones palpitaban a un mismo ritmo. La diva igualó la situación quitándole la blusa a la rubia, se mordió el labio al ver su cuerpo perfecto, su piel pálida tatuada, era simplemente sexy, la rubia por su parte enloquecía, nunca se había sentido así, nunca había sentido tanto fuego, tanta pasión, tanto… Amor, se veía sumergida en ese huracán de sensaciones, el mundo exterior desapareció simplemente, pasó sus manos por debajo de la diva tocando su espalda, ella sabía cómo tocar a una mujer, la espalda de la diva se arqueaba y la rubia le desabrochó el sostén, dejando ver sus hermosos pechos, dirigió su cabeza besando desde el abdomen hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos, comenzó a besar, lamer, morder suavemente mientras con su mano se encargaba del otro, subió besando su cuello y finalmente besó sus labios con una pasión incontrolable, la diva no se quedó atrás y le quitó el sostén a la rubia también quedando ambas igualadas, la imagen tan sexy ante sus ojos, no quedaba duda que definitivamente le encantaban las mujeres, o quizás sólo esa mujer, ya simplemente el resto de la ropa estorbaba, así que se deshicieron de ella quedando ambas completamente desnudas besándose y acariciándose.

- Quinn… - Dijo con una voz ronca – Vamos a la cama – Quinn no dijo nada sólo la tomó en sus brazos y se fueron a la cama, acostó a su diva y lentamente fue posicionándose encima de ella, devoró sus labios, para luego pasar a su cuello, sus senos e ir dejando una corriente de besos hasta llegar a su centro, ambas estaban muy húmedas y ver lo como lo estaba la morena hizo que Quinn se excitara más.

- Hazlo… - Dijo casi susurrando la diva, Quinn le hizo caso y empezó a pasar su lengua sensualmente por el centro de la morena, lentamente, sin prisa, disfrutando de su sabor y su calor, los gemidos de la diva llenaban la habitación mientras Quinn hábilmente aumentaba el ritmo, como no había prisa se detuvo y fue a parar con los labios de la otra nuevamente, sus manos volvieron a recorrer su cuerpo junto con su boca para marcarlo como suyo, inesperadamente la morena la voltea y se pone ella encima de la rubia, y comienza a devorar su cuerpo paso a paso, quería escucharla gemir más, así que bajó hasta su centro y para ser nueva en esto lo estaba haciendo bastante bien, Quinn la detiene indicando que ya era su turno, ella no estaba acostumbrada a ser pasiva, introduce un dedo dentro de la morena, lentamente, haciendo círculos, la morena gemía y gritaba su nombre, luego introdujo un segundo dedo y a paso lento empezó, el ritmo iba aumentando mientras la morena se lo pedía cuando gritaba por más, mientras seguía su trabajo con su mano, con su lengua estimulaba el clítoris de la morena haciéndola ver estrellas, cuando sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba se fue hasta sus labios y luego finalmente la morena se vino gritando su nombre, se quedaron en esa posición por un rato, mientras se normalizaba y luego la rubia se tumbó al lado de la morena.

- No creas que esto ha terminado, ahora me toca terminar lo que empecé - Dijo sensualmente la diva y así pasaron la noche sumergidas en su burbuja de amor, una y otra vez.

**Antes de que lo digan, lo sé, no soy buena en eso de escribir lemmon XD pero bueno espero les haya gustado, apuesto no se lo esperaban, nos vemos a la próxima, que es pronto no se preocupen, reviews :$**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola mis querid s lector s ¿Les cuento un secreto muy muy muy muy muy profundo? Cada vez que me hacen review y dejan sus hermosos comentarios no puedo evitar unas ganas inmensa de esforzarme cada vez más y escribir rápido el próximo capítulo para ustedes, no me gusta hacerles esperar T.T soy todo un amor jkdjakjak aquí les tengo su nuevo episodio, carente de ideas, pero episodio en fin, es prácticamente puro Faberry, lo que a ustedes les gusta XD.**

Glee no me pertenece, los uso para cumplir mis propios y nefastos propósitos.

Summary: UA- Quinn Fabray es una joven diferente cuya pasión es la música y su banda, famosa por su dureza y rebeldía, Rachel Berry una actriz de Broadway cuya vida es algo lineal hasta que cierta rubia mandona se topa en su camino y las cosas cambian.

Capítulo 8 – Cambios emergentes.

"¿Cómo fue que esto pasó? Es decir, ninguna habíamos tomado demasiado, estábamos conscientes ¿Cómo terminamos así? A decir vedad, no me arrepiento, pero Rachel, ella es tan recta que quizás sí se arrepienta, digo aún no estamos casadas y ya lo hicimos, somos todas unas pecadoras, no ya en serio, se ve tan…. Hermosa durmiendo, plácidamente…. Espera, no era eso lo que estaba diciendo, yo sólo espero que las cosas no se pongan complicadas, porque las relaciones siempre lo complican todo, pero… Con ella no me importaría complicarme…. ¡¿Qué?! No… Ay ya, mientras antes lo admita es mejor ¿No? Quizás SÍ SÍ QIERO ESTAR CON ELLA, quizás sí… Me esté enamorando de ella…."

Una Rachel con una sonrisa emergente empieza a despertar sacando a Quinn de su monólogo mental, la rubia estaba parada recortada en el balcón observando a la morena, cabe destacar que ella no se había molestado en ponerse su ropa, pero ¿Qué más daba? Ya la morena se conocía todo su cuerpo.

- Buenos días, veo que alguien duerme demasiado – Dijo la rubia caminando hacia la cama.

- Es que estoy exhausta – Dijo mirando a Quinn, la cual no pudo evitar sonreír recordando toda esa larga noche que vivieron juntas.

- En ese caso, iré a prepararte el desayuno ¿Qué quieres desayunar?

- No sabía que fueras tan servicial – Terminando la frase con una sonrisita.

- Hay muchas cosas de mi que no conoces, muchas cosas…

- ¿No eres una asesina serial verdad?

- No por ahora, la gente suele ser muy molesta a veces, no te puedo negar que lo he pensado – Ambas rieron ante eso – Además, hoy me toca a mi ser todo un caballero.

- Quinn… - La rubia ya se estaba yendo para ir a hacer el desayuno, al sentir el llamado, voltea a verla - ¿Qué significó esto para ti?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – La rubia sabía por donde venía la pregunta, pero no sabía que responder, de hecho sí lo sabía, pero a veces simplemente no puede evitar bloquear sus sentimientos.

- A todo lo que pasó anoche Quinn – Hubo un minuto de silencio – Escucha, yo no quiero ser otra más en la gran lista de Quinn Fabray, yo… - Fue interrumpida.

- Por supuesto que no lo eres, tu eres mucho más que eso… Tanto que no sé sí debas estar aquí conmigo, yo… Yo sólo soy Quinn y todo lo que eso conlleva.

- Para Quinn, no te menosprecies, mira, yo se que tienes miedo, pero no temas, yo no voy a hacerte daño, no hay nada de malo en abrirse de vez en cuando.

- ¿Te parece sí preparo el desayuno y hablamos de eso mejor? – Sugirió la rubia, en un intento de escape.

- Suena bien, es difícil hablar seriamente con una rubia sexy desnuda en frente – Quinn reparó en que seguía desnuda y ambas rieron. – Pero no te escaparás tan fácil Fabray – La rubia se acercó, le dio un beso en los labios y fue a preparar el desayuno.

La morena salió finalmente de la habitación y se encontró con una Quinn con el desayuno listo esperándola, se acercó a ella diciendo.

- Luce delicioso ¿Puedo probarlo?

- Claro es para ti – Dijo la rubia, en eso la morena besa a la rubia apasionadamente, pegándola a la pared.

- Sí, definitivamente eres deliciosa – Dicho eso se va y se sienta - ¿Vienes? – La rubia se quedó sorprendida, sonrió y se sentó junto a ella a comer.

- ¿Qué hora es? – Se preguntaba Quinn.

- ¿Importa? – Dijo la morena y ambas rieron.

- Ya estás aprendiendo, deberías dejar la junta conmigo – Dijo divertida.

- Para nada, amo estar contigo, no importa sí termino en prisión.

- Yo… También amo estar contigo… Esto que siento es muy intenso, no puedo reprimirlo, sólo dejarme llevar - Se sonrojó al decir, ni con sus pintas de rebelde podía ocultar lo adorable que se veía en ese momento.

La morena se levantó y prendió el reproductor de música, para luego comenzar a cantar, la rubia no entendía qué hacía.

_And who would have thought_

_That a cutie pie just like you_

_Would have anything to do _

_With a smelly girl like me_

_I find it hard to believe_

_And who would have thought_

_That you ever would have_

_Kissed my cheek_

_In your backyard _

_on your trampoline that night_

_I never put up a fight_

_And I know that you're all shook up_

_From a terrible relationship_

_She broke your heart_

_Yeah, she tore you in to pieces_

_But I promise you dear_

_I'll never touch you like she did_

_So baby, please take my hand_

_And you'll never be alone again_

La rubia estaba luchando por reprimir las ganas de interrumpirla, besarla y llorar, todo al mismo tiempo.

_And every single time I look in to your eyes_

_I see a little bit more sunshine_

_I feel a little bit more like me_

_Instead of who I turned out to be_

_I wouldn't trade it for a thing_

_Could I call you my baby?_

_So baby, please take my hand_

_And you'll never be alone again_

Finalizaba la canción y la morena se acercó a la rubia nuevamente y la miró fijamente a los ojos tratando de saber qué decían, sin pensarlo mucho dijo - Se mi novia Quinn – Soltó de una vez la morena, la rubia parpadeó, estaba segura que sí decía algo, era que sí, que sí quería ser su novia.

- Sí…. – Dijo casi inaudiblemente – Si, si, si, si – Se acercó a la diva y la besó, no sabía en que se había metido, pero no pudo negarse, era lo que ella quería, ya estaba bien de estarse oponiendo a sus sentimientos, siguieron besándose hasta separarse pocos centímetros de sus rostros.

- Creo que debemos volver a la vida real – Dijo la rubia.

- Para mi esto es lo más real que existe.

- Que cursi – Dijo sonriendo.

- A veces eres muy cortante ¿Sabías? – Le dijo una Rachel fingiendo molestia.

- Sólo tienes que saber sacar mi lado romántico ante mi lado rudo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Este es el rudo? Ya me imagino como será el romántico entonces, imagino que sudas azúcar.

- Definitivamente debes dejar de andar conmigo – Finalizó diciendo con algunas carcajadas.

- Podría quedarme así toda la vida contigo, olvidando el mundo exterior.

- No hay que apresurarse – Dijo la rubia un poco tensa, a veces se podía notar un poco el miedo al compromiso.

- Bueno, creo que tengo que llevarte a tu casa, como todo un caballero.

- Ayudando a damiselas en peligro ¿No?

- Soy súper man – Dijo la morena haciendo una presión para tratar mostrar músculos en sus brazos.

- Sí hubiese sabido que súper man era así, hubiese visto la película – Dijo la rubia, la puerta se abrió y ninguna la noto hasta que una voz gritó.

- RACHEEEEL YA LLEGUÉ – Era la voz de Kurt.

- ¿Vives con Kurt? ¿O sea le pediste que fuera la noche de ayer para que estuviéramos solas? – La miró con una ceja levantada.

- Pues fíjate que sí ¿Te parece sí nos damos una ducha? – El castaño venía entrando y escuchó eso.

- Pensé que ya habían terminado ya que son las 3 de la tarde, pero por lo visto mejor las vuelvo a dejar solas – Dijo guiñando el ojo, la rubia rió.

- De hecho ya me iba, además sólo hemos estado charlando ¿No Rach?

- Por supuesto, se nos pasó la hora.

- Se les pasó el día entero más bien – Dijo el menor.

Las chicas se ducharon y Quinn recogía sus cosas cuando vio su teléfono celular que tenía varios mensajes de texto.

"_Quinn ¿A qué hora piensas dejar de tener orgasmos y venir? No hemos ensayado la nueva canción por tu culpa Sxx"_

"_Eso sí que debe estar intenso como para que no respondas, tendrás que contármelo TODO Fabray, TODO, espero estar interrumpiendo Sxx"_

"_Quinn, creo que deberías venir Sxx"_

Ese último mensaje la extrañó un poco y decidió responder.

"_¿Qué sucede latina idiota? ¿No vives sin mi? Qxx"_

- Quinn – La distrajo la morena - ¿Qué pasó con lo de tu madre? – Quinn pareció como volver a la tierra, se acordó de eso, lo había olvidado completamente.

- Pues, ella al parecer quiere recobrar su contacto conmigo, luego de todo lo que ha pasado, así como así, a mi no me parece.

- Dale una oportunidad, no pierdes nada con eso y podrías ganar el amor de tu madre, que se que en el fondo quieres,

- ¿Qué harías sí tu madre volviera así como así? – Preguntó la rubia, la morena se lo pensó y entendió perfectamente a la rubia.

- Ok, quizás sí me moleste, pero con el tiempo uno sana, al menos ve a ver qué tiene que decirte, hazla ver que no la necesitas y que ella sí a ti, que pudiste surgir y sí quieres voy contigo.

- No es que vaya a usarte para ponerla a prueba, pero tengo que presentarle a mi nueva novia y sí no la acepta, no hay nada que hablar – Dijo sonriendo.

- No se sí tomar eso como algo lindo o…

Llegaron a la Unholy House.

- Ven, baja conmigo, quédate un rato ¿Sí? – Le dijo la rubia.

- Pero Quinn es que… - No había terminado de hablar cuando ya estaba bajándola del carro, sacó las llaves y entraron, la rubia estaba tan animada, radiante, se veía feliz.

- YA LLEGUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ – Dijo caminando hacia la cocina, de la mano de Rachel, la latina la interceptó antes de llegar.

- ¿Estas son horas? – Dijo la latina, al ver a la rubia alzó una ceja – Te conozco, esa cara dice "HE ESTADO TENIEDO ORGASMOS TODA LA NOCHE" Ah, hola enano – Dijo sonriendo, se alegraba por ellas.

- Cállate, te presento a mi novia Rachel – "Mi novia Rachel" eso sí le gustaba como sonaba a la morena.

- Tu cállate hay algo que debo decirte y espero no me odies por eso – Dijo la latina.

- ¿Qué pasa Santana? – En ese momento una voz llama su atención.

- ¿Quinn? – Esa voz que hace años que no escuchaba y pero recordaba perfectamente.

- T…. Tú ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo desafiante la rubia menor.

- Quinn… Yo… - Su madre la miraba tratando de transmitirle lo arrepentida que estaba.

- Será mejor que me vaya… Nos vemos Q – Dijo la diva.

- No, tu no vas a ningún lado, nadie irá a ningún lado, sí tiene algo que decir, lo dirá aquí y ahora, en frente de MI familia, la que no me abandona – Fuertes palabras, pero reales.

- Yo estoy contigo Quinn, también soy tu familia – Dijo su madre.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Cada vez que te provoca? Sabes, menos mal que las tenía a ellas, esas chicas se convirtieron en mi familia sin ellas quién sabe sí aún estuviese viva, o aquí ¿Cómo dormías en las noches Judy?

- Quinn, por favor, no sabía que hacer, qué pensar, todo eso era muy nuevo para mi, Russel me metió ideas en la cabeza, sabes que siempre fuimos muy conservadores y… - La rubia le interrumpió.

- Te presento a mi novia, ella es Rachel, listo, ya te puedes ir de nuevo por donde viniste, no quiero ser un problema para tu imagen de querida familia perfecta y conversadora – Rachel se limitó a sonreír forzadamente y saludar con la mano, Judy se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

- Mucho gusto Rachel, llámame Judy – Dijo amablemente.

- Hace falta mucho más que eso Judy, mucho más y ya ha sido suficiente por hoy ¿Sí? Mejor vete y hablamos otro día, ya conoces el camino – Dijo la rubia retirándose de la sala dejando ahí a su madre junto con Rachel, ya Santana se había retirado antes.

- Fue un placer Rachel – Dijo la mujer cabeza baja y retirándose.

- Igual, no se preocupe, yo hablaré con ella – La mujer le sonrió.

- Cuida de ella – Y finalmente salió por la puerta, Rachel ya sabía donde estaría Quinn así que subió hasta la terraza para encontrarla mirando el paisaje con un cigarrillo y un vaso en la mano.

- No es motivo para que empieces a tomar – Dijo la morena

- Es que nunca necesito un motivo – Realmente era la verdad, ambas sonrieron, la morena se acercó a ella.

- Dale una oportunidad ¿No viste su arrepentimiento en sus ojos?

- Sí, pero ella nunca estuvo para ver el dolor en los míos, como sea, no tiene importancia, le dije que hablaríamos luego, otro día, eso cuenta como una oportunidad.

- Sabes… Cuando se fue me dijo "Cuida de ella" Yo creo que tengo su aprobación.

- ¿En serio? – La morena asistió – Bueno cuando necesité su aprobación no me la dio, ahora ya no me importa, segundo, no necesito que me cuiden, yo voy a cuidarte a ti.

- ¿Qué? Pero sí vives metiéndote en problemas ¿Has visto esos programas de chismes?

- Bah, nunca dicen la verdad, o bueno sí ¿Qué importa?

- Bueno a mi sí me importa mi imagen, soy una estrella de los escenarios de la flamante Broadway – Dijo sonriendo.

- Yo también soy una estrella, tengo muchas fans – Dijo la rubia provocando a la morena – Ellas me aman.

- ¿Y qué haces que no estás con ellas? – Sus celos sobresalían.

- Estar con la más hermosa de todas ellas.

- Yo no soy tu fan, soy tu novia

- Está bien, sólo me gusta que te pongas celosa, es adorable – Se aceró y le besó en los labios.

- Bueno, yo me voy, me siguen días arduos en mi carrera y debo prepararme y descansar y estando contigo, descansar no suena a la mejor idea – Dijo guiñándole el ojo y abandonando el lugar dejando a una Quinn con la ceja levantada.

**Bueno amigas… Y amigos ¿Por qué no? Este ha sido este episodio, ya están juntas oficialmente, lo que ustedes querían… PERO ESPEREN! Esto no termina aún, vendrán situaciones que pondrán a prueba el amor de estas dos, no digo que sea en los siguientes capítulos, pero vendrán, no olviden sus hermosos comentarios, hasta luego, muchos abrazos y besos para todas, la canción es Trampoline de Never Shout Never.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola mis querid s lector s lamento mucho la tardanza, la inspiración me abandonó cuando más la necesité, he tenido un par de problemas, he estado alejada de todo pero decidí intentar seguir la historia a pesar de todo, bueno sin más que agregar, disfruten.**

Glee no me pertenece, los uso para cumplir mis propios y nefastos propósitos.

Summary: UA- Quinn Fabray es una joven diferente cuya pasión es la música y su banda, famosa por su dureza y rebeldía, Rachel Berry una actriz de Broadway cuya vida es algo lineal hasta que cierta rubia mandona se topa en su camino y las cosas cambian.

Capítulo 9 – Compromisos.

Luego de que su novia se fue, la rubia bajó de la terraza de la famosa Unholy House, se metería a tocar un rato en el cuarto de los instrumentos, al abrir la puerta del mismo se encontró con sus amigas reunidas que la observaban con una ceja levantada, eso sólo podía significar una cosa: Interrogatorio, y sólo habían dos opciones, o correr, o someterse a las preguntas necias de Santana, las curiosas de Britt y bueno de Marley ¿Quién sabe? La rubia comenzó a devolver sus pasos cuando la latina la detuvo.

- ¡ALTO AHÍ RUBIA! – Dijo con autoridad – De esta no te escapas, así que, vamos que tienes mucho que contar, así que empieza a cantar.

- Sí, ya, Rachel es mi novia ¿Contentas? Ya te lo había dicho – Dijo con fastidio.

- Pero eso ya se veía venir, queremos los detalles ¿Cómo es el hobbit en la cama? – Dijo Santana, la rubia sólo se limitó a mirarla.

- No te importa.

- Bien, acabas de afirmar que sí tuvieron sexo – Dijo la latina – Me debes 50 dólares Rose – La castaña sacó de su bolsillo y se los dio resignada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Una apuesta? No se por qué me extraña.

- ¡Dinos como pasó! – Dijo la rubia baterista con emoción dando pequeños saltitos, Quinn se sonrojó y comenzó a narrar toda la historia de cómo llegaron a donde llegaron.

- Eres tan gay - Típico comentario de la latina – Bueno, tiene unas buenas piernas – Objetó la latina.

- Y un lindo trasero – Dijo Britt con inocencia.

- Está bien ¡Basta! – Dijo finalmente la rubia.

Las chicas ya llevaban un mes juntas, se acercaba la navidad, como ser una fecha especial, en el mundo artístico y escénico habían muchas ofertas, por lo tanto las jóvenes amantes aristas no tenían mucho tiempo para verse, conciertos navideños, musicales navideños, apariciones en televisión en especiales, la relación de Quinn con su madre seguía un poco igual, la rubia había cedido un poco pero igual sequía con esa porte dura y tratándola de forma sarcástica y pedante de vez en cuando, habían terminado el ensayo de la morena y esta se disponía a salir, la rubia la estaba esperando fuera para recogerla cuando la interceptó su representante.

- Rachel – Dijo el hombre, su nombre era Steve, era un buen tipo, pero en ocasiones podía llegar a ser muy egocéntrico – Esta noche saldrás en The Look, el show de Sugar Motta ¿Ok? Supongo que sólo te hará unas preguntas.

- Bien, gracias Steve, hablamos después que Quinn me está esperando ¿Sí? – Decía la morena despidiéndose de su representante, pero éste la detuvo.

- Espera Rachel, sobre eso… ¿Sabes que sí te pregunta sobre tu vida amorosa, que seguramente lo hará, no dirás que estás con una chica no? Ya sabes, es para cuidar tu carrera.

- ¿Cuidar mi carrera? ¿Pero qué dices Steve? – Decía la morena mostrando algo de enfado ante aquella sugerencia.

- Vamos Rachel, estás en la cima, no lo arruines, todos quieren ver a la diva de Broadway con el más guapo galán, eso ayudaría mucho tu carrera y tendría muy buena publicidad, sabes yo no soy homofóbico ni esas cosas, pero tu conoces la industria en la que estás, así funcionan las cosas – Decía el hombre, Rachel sabía que el tenía razón, así se manejaba esa industria, en realidad, tampoco se había planteado la idea de… ¿Salir del closet? Sintió un poco de miedo, no estaba preparada para esas cosas.

- Me lo voy a pensar – Dijo la morena – Odio esos estúpidos programas de chismes, no se por qué aceptaste esa oferta – Decía claramente molesta.

- Publicidad Rachel, dinero ¿Te suena? Te ha costado mucho mantener tu carrera libre de la presa, tu lo sabes, nos vemos en el estudio de televisión esta noche, no lo arruines Berry – Dijo finalmente el hombre yéndose, la morena se quedó pensativa y luego fue a donde su novia que la esperaba con una sonrisa fumando un cigarrillo recostada de su auto, se veía jodidamente sensual, pensaba la morena.

- Perdón por la tardanza, Steve me entretuvo hablándome de asuntos – Dijo la morena saludando a su novia con un abrazo, la rubia hizo un ademán de besarla pero ésta desvió el rostro, estaban en la calle, había gente, la charla de Rick había creado un psico-terror en su mente, la rubia la miró extrañada, subieron al auto.

- ¿Tienes una nueva oferta o algo así? – Preguntó la rubia mientras arrancaba el auto.

- No, sólo que me llamaron para aparecer hoy en la noche en The Look, el programa de Sugar Motta, bueno Steve accedió sin consultarme, realmente odio esos programas pero bueno, dice que por publicidad y cortesía y bla bla.

- Yo he salido ahí varias veces, pero no personalmente, nunca he aceptado ir, pero como me pintan ahí la tal Sugar, pues soy lo peor de lo peor – Rió la rubia.

- No les falta razón – Bromeó la morena.

- Así que te gustan malas ¿No? – Siguió la broma.

- Bueno ¿Cómo van los preparativos para tu concierto? – Dijo la morena, desviando el tema.

- Pues bien, la verdad poco me emocionan estas cosas que sí la navidad, pero el Madison Square, es el Madison Square ¿Tu entiendes no?

- La verdad, a mi tampoco me emociona la navidad, desde que mis padres no están ya no es lo mismo, perdieron significado – Decía la morena.

- Y que lo digas, claro estaban Santana y Britt, pero simplemente no era lo mismo, al final la pasaba con la familia de ellas pero no se supone que sea así.

- Pero mírale el lado positivo, ahora es nuestra primera navidad juntas – Dijo la morena, la rubia le sonrió y se acercó y le dio un beso, el auto se descontroló un poco haciendo que se separaran.

- Tus ojos al frente, rubia, o nos matarás – Dijo asustada la morena, la rubia se limitó a reírse a carcajadas.

- Quería pasar esta noche contigo, últimamente ya no nos queda tiempo para nosotras – Dijo la rubia.

- Lo sé, pero Steve dice que es bueno para mi carrera y bueno, lo siento – Dijo sincera la morena.

- Me empieza a caer mal ese Steve ¿Y sí dice que no soy buena para tu carrera? Espero no le hagas caso – Dijo en broma, pero la morena se tensó, ella jamás pensaría eso de Quinn, sólo no estaba lista para enfrentar el mundo.

- Se ganaría un despido – Dijo sonriendo acercándose y platándole un beso en la mejilla a su novia, ese mes que había pasado había sido el mes más hermoso de su vida, junto a su rubia, se quedó un minuto observando el perfil perfecto de su rubia.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo la rubia notándolo.

- Eres hermosa Quinn, no viviría sin ti a mi lado, haciéndome tan feliz.

- Yo no se cómo lo hiciste Rachel, pero lo que sea que hiciste te lo agradezco, estoy tan feliz, incluso Santana dice que estoy menos insoportable – Dijo dejando salir unas risas por parte de ambas – Eres el amor de mi vida – La morena no pudo evitar sentir sus ojos acuosos de la felicidad.

Las chicas llegaron a la casa de la morena, almorzaron y con almorzaron me refiero a que la una se comió a la otra y viceversa, luego sí almorzaron y la morena empezaba a prepararse para la noche, Kurt venía entrando junto con el resto de las Unholys, Marley ya cada vez era encajaba más en el grupo.

- ¡VENIMOS ENTRANDO PARA QUE SE VISTAN Y DEJEN DE TENER SEXO! – Gritaba la latina entrando.

- Cállate latina idiota, estoy aquí y Rachel se está arreglando – Decía la rubia saliendo de la cocina – Estoy preparando la cena.

Caía la noche y estaban cenando, la morena ya se iba y la rubia se levantó a despedirse de ella una vez que la morena se despidió de los demás.

- ¿Segura que no quieres que vaya contigo? – Dijo la rubia dándole un beso en los labios.

- Si, segura, ni siquiera yo quiero ir, no voy a arrastrarte a esos lugares – Decía la morena dándole un beso a su rubia.

- Mucho cuidado lo que haces por ahí Berry – Dijo con una ceja levantada, mientras depositaba otro beso en los labios de la morena.

- Tranquila princesa, que yo soy solo tuya – La rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse con eso de "princesa" y se dieron otro beso más largo.

- ¿Puedes dejar de salpicarnos a todos azúcar? – Decía la latina, pero ninguna hizo caso y seguían en lo suyo.

-Debo irme – Le decía Rachel a su novia que la tenía tomada de la cintura con una sonrisa que no cabía en su rostro.

- No bebé, quédate – Decía la rubia con un puchero.

- Que más quisiera yo – Se dieron un último beso y la morena por fin se retiró, Quinn se quedó observando la puerta con una sonrisa enamorada, de repente sintió un flash en su cara, era la latina que le tomó una foto.

- Mira tu cara de idiota, Fabgay – Decía riendo la latina, mientras los demás también reían.

- Deberías ver la tuya cuando estás con Britt ¿Sabes algo llamado moral? Deberías buscarlo en el diccionario – Finalizó la rubia.

Estaban todos sentados en el sofá, la rubia tenía el control del TV y puso el canal donde transmitirían The Look, el programa donde saldría Rachel.

- ¿Desde cuando ves esas cosas Fabray? La junta con el enano te está afectando – Dijo la latina.

- Rachel será entrevistada esta noche, latina idiota.

- ¿Es que tienes que verla hasta en la televisión? A mi me basta y me sobra con tener que verla siempre contigo y sus melosidades.

- No le hagas caso Quinnie, yo también quiero ver a Rachie en la TV – Decía la rubia de ojos azules.

- A ver… Dile que no a ella – Retaba la rubia de ojos verdes, Santana suspiró.

- Está bien amor, lo que tu digas – Le dijo sonriendo a su novia dándole un beso en los labios, Quinn se limitó a reír recibiendo una mirada asesina de la latina. El programa ya había empezado y ahí estaba Rachel con la conductora del programa Sugar Motta.

- Buenas noches a todos – Decía Sugar con su característica "Sonrisa de gato" – Esta noche tenemos a la diva de Broadway, la famosa ¡Rachel Berry! – Rachel hacía aparición en el estudio.

- Muchas gracias por la invitación – Dijo la morena.

- Cuéntanos ¿Cómo está todo?

- Pues, buen gracias, mi carrera está donde la quería, tengo muchas ofertas, es como vivir un sueño hecha realidad – Sonrió, pasaron unas cuantas preguntas rutinarias hasta llegar a donde querían los productores del programa, las chicas en el casa de la morena observaban el programa.

- Rachel, no nos has contado algo importante, luego de tu ruptura con el apuesto Jesse St. James ¿Alguien ha conquistado a esta diva? – Rachel se tensó automáticamente, no supo que decir en ese momento.

- Ehm…. No, no – Dijo la morena, la habitación en la casa de Rachel quedó completamente en silencio.

- ¿Ha dicho que no? – Fue lo que articuló Quinn.

- Oh vamos rubia, no hagas un drama de eso, seguro tiene sus razones – Dijo la latina notando la actitud de la rubia.

- Me negó, Santana, me ha negado en televisión nacional – Dijo la rubia, el show transcurrió en preguntas molestas y personales que la morena se negaba a contestar, en el corte a comerciales decidió irse, al llegar a su casa notó que Quinn y las chicas se habían ido, sólo quedaba Kurt que estaba leyendo un libro.

- Hola ¿Dónde están todos? – Preguntó la morena.

- Rach… - Decía el chico mirándola con una expresión que ella no pudo comprender bien - Quinn decidió irse y las chicas se fueron con ella.

- Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Sin decirme nada? ¿Qué le sucede? La llamaré – Dijo la morena

- ¡NO! Espera Rachel, resulta que Quinn decidió ver el programa en el que salías hoy y bueno… - Rachel recapacitó.

- Oh… ¡Oh dios! ¡Quinn! ¡Debe estar molesta! Debe estar malinterpretando todo ¡Joder! – Decía la morena preocupada - ¡Debí habérselo explicado antes! ¡Kurt yo no estoy lista para salir así del closet! ¡Y mi carrera! ¡Y…

- Ya cállate, ve y alcánzala – Decía el chico ya harto, la morena asintió y se dirigió a la Unholy House, mientras más se acercaba a la casa en su auto más eran audibles los bajos, había una fiesta.

- No se por qué esto me sorprende – Susurró para ella misma, al entrar se encontró con paparazzis en la entrada tratando de colarse, la vieron y se le acercaron a hacerle preguntas pero ella los ignoró y entró, se bajó del auto y buscó a Quinn con la mirada, vio a Santana bailar sensualmente con Britt y se acercó a preguntarles.

- ¿Han visto a Quinn? – Santana la miró con su cara de perra y Britt sí le respondió – Allá en la barra está, cuidado que está algo molesta.

- ¿Algo? Está furiosa y no es para menos, ve a ver que haces Berry – Siguió bailando con su chica y la morena se limitó a decir gracias e ir en busca de Quinn, al llegar a la barra estaba una chica coqueteándole a la rubia, Rachel sintió una ola de celos descontrolados, pero notó que la rubia no estaba prestándole atención a la chica, de hecho quería quitársela de encima.

- ¿Qué no ves que no quiere estar contigo? Anda, ten un poco de dignidad y vete – La chica fulminó a Rachel con la mirada y se fue – Quinn, escúchame – suplicó la morena, la verdad en el fondo de la rubia, debajo de su enojo le encantó la manera en que la morena corrió a esa chica, pero no podía ceder.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Dijo con indiferencia.

- Quinn la razón por la que dije eso es porque no estoy preparada para salir del closet además mi carrera es… - La rubia interrumpió.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¡Ah sí! Que dijeras que nadie ha conquistado tu corazón y me negaras en televisión, pues ya que nadie tiene tu corazón no se por qué te importa que haga lo que me de la gana.

- Quinn yo entiendo que estés molesta pero entiendeme tu a mi, por favor, mira por fin alcancé mi sueño y tengo miedo de que algo pase – Decía ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Entonces soy un estorbo en tu hermosa carrera? – Ya la rubia no podía ocultar sus lágrimas.

- No, al contrario, yo se que estuvo mal, pero lo hice por recomendación de Steve y porque siento miedo, aún no me siento preparada para enfrentar al mundo, los medios, esas cosas, pero tu no eres un estorbo en mi carrera, sin ti ya no tendría sentido nada Quinn, tendría mi carrera pero no sentiría que estoy viviendo mi sueño – El corazón de Quinn se encogió al escuchar esas palabras – No me importa que nos fotografíen juntas, incluso puedo decirle al mundo que estamos juntas, lo que sea para no perderte Quinn.

La rubia se quedó pensativa, su enojo era cada vez menos – Me dolió Rachel, sentí que no era nada para ti, aunque sea debiste hablar conmigo antes, yo no voy a presionarte a que digas nada, yo voy a respetar eso, cuando estés lista se lo haremos saber al mundo – Le dedicó una sonrisa y la morena se le abalanzó en cima a darle un abrazo.

- Te amo Quinn, te amo, te amo, te amo – Dijo dando besos en sus labios, la rubia se congeló ¿había escuchado bien? Rachel Berry la amaba, la morena luego de ver la reacción de Quinn cayó en cuenta lo que había dicho, ya lo sentía desde tiempo pero tenía miedo de decírselo y en ese arrebato de alegría se lo soltó.

- ¿En… En serio? – Articuló Quinn con sus ojos amenazando de llorar otra vez.

- Lo… Lo siento Quinn, se me salió, pero sí es cierto, no… No estás obligada a responder… - Decía la morena dándose la vuelta para irse, pero la rubia la detuvo.

- Yo… Yo también te amo Rachel – Ambas se quedaron mirándose, ni la alta música podía arruinar ese momento, claro que sí mirabas alrededor no era el más romántico, pero lo que importaba era que estaban ellas dos, con sus sentimientos a flor de piel, se sumieron en un beso que decía todo lo que sentían mejor que las palabras, decidieron disfrutar de la fiesta y luego subir a la habitación de Quinn para seguir disfrutando metidas en su burbuja una y otra vez porque cuando estaban ellas dos juntas nunca tenían suficiente la una de la otra, siempre querían más, mientras su habitación de llenaba de gemidos, amor y pasión en el ambiente.

- Amo nuestras reconciliaciones - Dijo la morena con voz ronca de placer.

- Así sí vale la pena pelear ¿No? - Sonrió pícaramente y siguieron en lo suyo.

En las afueras de la casa habían dos chicos en la salida.

- Aquí está la foto – Decía uno de ellos – Esto es algo jugoso así que tendrás que pagar mucho por ella ¿Entiendes no? – Decía mostrándole la pantalla de su cámara donde aparecían Rachel y Quinn besándose.

- El dinero es lo de menos – Dijo el otro con una sonrisa triunfal.

**Bueno este ha sido todo el episodio ¿Qué creen que pase? ¿Las chicas se dejarán extorsionar? ¿O no les importará y dejarán que hagan lo que quieran con la foto? Quizás un Quinn ruda vaya a defender a su damisela en peligro poniéndolo en su lugar. Creo que es un poco obvio que Jesse está detrás de todo eso, pero tómenlo como un adelanto porque ustedes son chéveres y los quiero mucho XD por cierto, quería preguntarles qué les parece sí introduzco Karley al fic, ya saben Kitty x Marley o le busco otra pareja, o quizás Ryder ¿Qué opinan ustedes? Podría ser alguien ficticio también, bueno eso es todo por ahora, besos, review? :$**


End file.
